Lo que Quiero de Tí
by Chrisal
Summary: Au - Cuando tu amor platónico te besa una noche y después sigue como si nada, todo lo que se ve son pajaritos y preguntas. Esto le paso a Roxas - Sora/Roxas. 5/5 -Completo-
1. 1

Lo que quiero de Ti

**-01-**

Todo lo que Roxas Strife sabía era que estaban en un lugar cerrado. Sus pulmones se habían llenado de nicotina apenas cruzar esas imponentes puertas, e inevitablemente empezó a toser un poco. Sus ojos azules, irritados gracias al ambiente, se clavaron en el simpático pelirrojo que iba a su lado.

Era su culpa después de todo, y parte suya por haber cedido sin otra alternativa. Bueno, ese era el detalle, puesto que ningún ser humano hubiese resistido la canción de los Teletubies más de cuatro días, él resistió seis. Toda una proeza, pero tenía motivos suficientes para rechazarlo. Axel tenía que ayudar a un amigo, en un bar de las afueras de Villa Crepúsculo. Una zona bastante desierta y natural, con natural Roxas hacía referencia a un espacio dónde la mano del hombre no había dañado el ambiente.

Probablemente hubiese sido mejor que Axel lo dejara game over en el asiento del automóvil y dejarlo inconsciente por lo que restaba de la noche. La música no dejaba escuchar sus pensamientos y estaba produciendo en él una migraña de los mil demonios. Miró a su alrededor mientras Axel, siendo el mastodonte que era, se abría paso entre todos sin la menor preocupación. En estos momentos quería olvidar que era su amigo y matarlo con sus propias manos.

Todo lo que Roxas añoraba, desde hacía años, era paz. Tirarse debajo de un árbol, hacer nada y escuchar el viento, o alguna de esas metáforas. Desde que cierto pelirrojo se había adentrado en su espacio personal, el futuro se veía sólidamente negro.

Negro, con niebla y con muchas piedras en el camino. Extrañaba la vida solitaria, antes de conocer a Axel, Roxas era bastante introvertido, tenía amigos porque tampoco era un maldito antisocial, y los adoraba. Ellos eran tranquilos, respetaba algo llamado espacio personal, cosa que Axel ignorara que existiera y una vida común corriente. No hacía falta recalcar que su perfil bajo lo había ayudado a evitar problemas a lo largo de la infancia y complicaciones innecesarias. Cloud Strife, su hermano mayor, también usaba ese recurso y nadie se metía con él.

Ahora, una tarde, mientras almorzaba en el colegio, Roxas notó las señas de Axel desde la otra mesa. Con su brazo de tres metros el muchacho le quería decir: _"Hey, mira hacia acá"_, maldito el día en que lo había notado.

Para cuando Roxas lo miró, desconcertando y con el rostro desencajado, el muchacho ya estaba frente a él con una sonrisa de los mil dólares en su mesa. Siendo honesto la reputación de Axel era la peor en el colegio; algunos hasta apostaban que consumiera narcóticos, pobres idiotas. Axel era sano. No los fines de semana cuando lo llamaba alcoholizado para avisarle que había llegado a casa, o que estaba donde sea que hubiera una fiesta. Pero más allá de eso el muchacho era totalmente inofensivo. Demasiado inofensivo para su gusto. Y mujeriego también.

Como sea, desde ese día parecía haberse pegado a él y hasta sus propios amigos terminaron aceptándolo. Según Olette era gracioso, según Hayner era bueno en las pulseadas y según Pence estaba en todas las fotografías. Por ende ya no eran tres personas en su mundo, sino cuatro. Cinco si se contaba a sí mismo.

Aunque eso no implicaba que estuviera de acuerdo en que lo arrastrara a un bar de mala muerte en mitad de la nada. Y cuando decía mitad de la nada no se equivocaba. Más allá de los borrachines, y las mesas sucias, el polvo que se levantaba cuando caminaban. Y el rostro del camarero que daba miedo, Roxas no veía nada más malo. Claro que no veía nada malo, esa gente estaba feliz dónde estaban particularmente. Se tuvo que tapar la nariz con su mano al momento de ver que un extraño se tomaba el estómago, se agachaba contra el rincón y vomitaba para que todos los vieran. Eso había sido muy repulsivo, y seguramente una imagen difícil de eliminar por el resto de la noche.

Escuchó la carcajada de Axel a su lado y suprimió una mueca de disgusto. Esas veces eran las pocas que odiaba el haber recibido el mensaje de Axel de: _Mira hacia acá; _qué diablos, si no fuera porque lo apreciaba, quizá le hubiese gustado volver en el tiempo. Pero hacerlo ahora no tendría sentido, debía estar convirtiéndose en un masoquista, porque hasta la última vez que revisó, no quería a las personas que acababan con su paciencia.

—Aw, mira Rox, la dulce juventud vomitando por todas partes y disfrutando de un viernes a la noche—. Axel cruzó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sonrió estúpidamente. Roxas le quitó el brazo con rudeza antes de mirar a su alrededor espantado.

—Eso no se llama "dulce juventud"; sino hormonas y feromonas, Axel—dijo, en tono de queja, no obstante su amigo parecía no querer ceder puesto que lo llevaba al fondo de todo el bar dónde el mesero mezclaba las bebidas y los adolescentes manoseándose en los rincones le estaba provocando nauseas—. Además, idiota, somos menores de edad… ¿Pensaste en eso antes de venir aquí?

— ¿Para qué iba yo a pensar en eso?—. Axel se masajeó las sienes antes de tomarlo de los hombres y clavar sus ojos verdes en él: —Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… la vida es corta y está llena de placeres, relájate y haz lo que dice tu intuición, ¿lo memorizas?—. Qué curioso, porque su intuición decía que saliera por dónde había entrado.

—Quiero ir a casa. Ahora—. Sentenció antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar; no obstante su cometido había terminado antes de empezar gracias a su amigo que le sostenía el hombro con fuerza. ¿Había mencionado ya que Axel tenía la fuerza de un animal? Estaba seguro que iba a dejarle un lindo moretón—. ¿Qué ahora?

—Quiero presentarte a unos amigos, ven conmigo—. Antes de pestañar, ya estaba siendo arrastrado del hombro hacia el inicio del bar—. ¡Hey por acá!—. Roxas no vio a quién le hablaba puesto que tenía una espalda gigante frente suyo, de hecho el sujeto parecía un brabucón vegete. Aunque sí podía imaginar qué tipo de señas estaba haciendo Axel.

Cuando al fin pudo distinguir entre espaldas, piernas y rostros, Roxas vio una mata de cabello colorado. Mezclado con rosa, pero colorado al fin. Una muchacha que iba en medio de dos personajes.

Roxas achicó la mirada y miró de hito en hito; conocía a la chica, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir de quién se trataba. Sorpresa fue cuando, al estar frente a frente distinguió a Kairi. Roxas casi sufre un paro cardíaco. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Axel estaba tan muerto cuando saliera de esta. Porque, definitivamente, si estaba viendo a Riku y a la muchacha ahora mismo… no había dos sin tres, ¿no? Su reacción había sido agarrarlo de una manga y pellizcar la piel debajo de ella. Definitivamente Roxas no estaba feliz con la noticia. La insistencia de golpe de Axel y el increíble coro de los Teletubies en su teléfono por seis días era por esto. Iba a matarlo, el impulso asesino que recorrió su cuerpo se detuvo de pronto al ver a Sora.

Pues, ¿qué llevaba gustándole el muchacho? Una cosa de dos años; dos años mirándolo a la distancia. Ojo, mirando, no acosando, no como otros que parecían querer involucrarse en la vida ajena. Como Axel, que iba a ser un cadáver cuando terminara la noche. Porque, en serio, Roxas habría estado tranquilo sin dirigirle la palabra por el resto de su vida. Como quién dice: una cosa es gustar, o idealizar, y otra muy distinta ya pasar de lo platónico a lo real. Oh Dios, ¡cómo lo habían hecho caer tan bajo como para perseguir al chico un viernes a la noche! Definitivamente su orgullo estaba siendo aplastado contra la suelo y siendo arrastrado por culpa de Axel.

Digamos que él podría haber vivido a distancia de Sora una vida y más; es decir ¿cuántas posibilidades había que fuera homosexual como él? Era de un noventa y nueve por ciento, Roxas no era tan soñador como para creer en una tarde, arriba en la terraza del colegio, mientras se confesara, Sora se tiraría a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Es decir, ¿qué demonios? Esas cosas pasaban en una película romántica dónde los escritores tenían hasta la última neurona alterada por el tequila. No obstante, Axel parecía sí creer en esas cosas. Maldecía que supiera siempre que pasaba por su cabeza, la primera vez que había hecho hincapié en la situación había sido justo antes de que tocara el timbre del receso, cuando en los pasillos del colegio el castaño corría atolondrado de una punta a la otra diciendo maldiciones en el camino.

Bien, sus estúpidos ojos lo habían seguido hasta que este dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras. En esa ocasión había suspirado y casi seguía su camino de no ser porque Axel, nuevamente, le sonreía como idiota y lo miraba sin parpadear. Estaba de más aclarar que se había dado cuenta sin que hubiera necesidad de aclararlo.

No obstante, a pesar de cursar varias clases juntos, ni Sora ni él habían hablado, a excepción de unos sencillos buenos días de vez en cuando, el contacto era nulo.

Y Roxas habría estado satisfecho así; no necesitaba que la escuela supiera su condición sexual, ni que Sora supiera que le atraía, ni nada. Pero con la noticia de hoy… ya se veía un poco lejana esa idealización. ¡Axel conocía a Sora! Y nunca había dicho nada, ese maldito repetidor de años, lo tenía guardado todo este tiempo. Lo estaba pellizcando desde hacía veinte minutos, cada vez más fuerte y hasta que Axel le apartó la mano, y lo miró transmitiendo inocencia. Inocencia que Roxas no creía ni un poco.

Tiró de la manga de Axel hasta ponerlo a su estatura y gritó en su oído, después de todo aquellos tres aún no estaban muy cerca como para saber de qué hablaban.

— ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras que conocías a Sora! Además de traerme aquí sin decirlo siquiera, Axel—. Roxas se sentía colérico de alguna forma, no podía creerlo. Sencillamente ese que estaba a su lado no era un amigo, sino una rata de alcantarilla.

—Awe, pensé que ibas a estar más satisfecho con las noticias, Roxas—. Axel seguía sonriendo abiertamente, sin necesidad de ocultar nada y parecía sentirse satisfecho. Roxas se sonrojó, ya no sabía si era de vergüenza, o de sentir que iba a matarlo—. ¿Nada? ¿Ni un poco?—. Miró el suelo. Bueno, más allá del drama barato, no sabía lo que significaría interactuar con Sora. Tal vez darle una oportunidad al asunto, ya que estaba hecho después de todo.

—Tal vez un poco—. Antes de que pudiera acotar algo más, el trío se acercó a ellos. Ahora, con ver a Riku saludando a Axel, entendía que… no era que conociera a Sora, sino más bien a uno de sus amigos que era muy distinto.

—Tiempo sin verte—. Riku tenía una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro, chocaba su mano con la de Axel como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y éste saludaba de igual manera—. Así que… ¿tú eres quién lo aguanta ahora?—. Lo miró a él—. Te compadezco, el nombre es Riku—. Tal vez sacándole lo engreído podría llegar a caerle bien.

—Roxas—dijo simplemente y antes que pudiera acotar algo más, Sora lo miró con los ojos en blanco y lo señaló con el pulgar. Hasta aquí llegaba su vida; el chico lo había reconocido y probablemente estuviera viéndolo como un acosador de primer grado. ¡Era seguro! Roxas tragó saliva y le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Qué?

— ¡Estoy seguro que te conozco! Pero… ¿de dónde?—. No sabía si sentirse aliviado ante la súbita ignorancia de su nacimiento, o ponerse a llorar en un rincón de ser ignorado completamente. Fue entonces cuando el castaño sonrió, una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Ah! Tu eres el que va a clases conmigo, ¿no?—. Bueno, tal vez no del todo lo ignoraba—. Soy Sora, encantado—. Roxas sonrió un poco antes de tomarle la mano. Las noticias de que Axel estuviera involucrado de alguna manera no resultaron ser tan malas después de todo.

—Soy Kairi, por cierto, y lamento arruinar el momento pero deberíamos buscar una mesa antes que se ocupen todas—dijo la muchacha al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de Riku y sonreía—. No puedo creer que no reconozcas a un compañero, Sora, eso es de mal gusto—. Le reprochó sin dejar de sonreír. Sin embargo antes que pudiera decir nada, Axel interceptó.

—No es su culpa, Roxas es algo tímido con la gente, así que es normal que Sora no lo reconociera—. "_Muchas gracias, Axel. Ahora pensará que soy antisocial del todo_", pensó antes de seguir la corriente al resto. Después de todo, la muchacha tenía razón, ya eran prácticamente la una de la mañana y el lugar comenzaba a llenarse tan súbitamente que ya no cabía la cantidad de personas que querían hacerse un lugar en el bar—. ¿Verdad, Roxas?

—Lo que digas, Axel—. Roxas revoleó los ojos al decir esto; no importaba lo que Axel dijera esta noche, o como se desenvolvieran las cosas. Tenía muy en claro que después de esta noche probablemente Sora volviera a la ignorancia de su existencia.

Con lo cual estaría profundamente agradecido, pero la vida parecía tener otros planes para él.

Buscaron una mesa grande, redonda y con las sillas suficientes para ellos. Un montón de adolescentes disfrutando de lo afrodisíaco del lugar parecían querer borrarse los labios en unas cuantas esquinas. Roxas hizo una mueca ante ello, Axel ni se había percatado de ellos puesto que mantenía una conversación amena con Riku mientras Kairi sonreía abiertamente. Sora estaba a su lado, y probablemente no había sido muy buena idea, el olor a alcohol proveniente del castaño comenzaba a dejarlo en coma. Oh, un pequeño detalle a recalcar, Roxas además de ser antisocial y una rata de biblioteca, también tenía repugnancia al alcohol. Un verdadero santurrón virgen a sus dieciocho años. ¿Y qué? La vida no era sólo eso; no obstante Axel parecía querer demostrarle lo contrario con esta pequeña escena.

Después de todo él sí tenía vida social y sus enlaces habían llegado hasta Sora. Lo curioso de todo esto era que se estaba divirtiendo. Bueno, no era el señor sonrisas, pero tampoco podía decir que le disgustara el ambiente. Lo que sí lo había sorprendido era la resistencia del castaño al alcohol. Desde que abría su boca se podían distinguir los olores de; daiquiri, tequila, vodka y otras cosas que ya no tenían nombre. O tal vez él no las conocía porque, nuevamente, él no era habitué de estos lugares. Por no decir que era ignorante en el tema directamente. Pero, hey, él estaba feliz con su vida como estaba. No saltaba en una pata demostrándolo, pero estaba satisfecho y si todo salía bien sería aceptado en la Universidad Biológica de alto prestigio. Aunque deprimía saber, a su vez, que Sora y él parecían tan lejanos en estos momentos.

Sora se mostraba natural ante desconocidos, podía sonreír, cruzarse de mesa en mesa como un mono, decir y hacer estupideces sin sentirse ridículo ante ello. La ignorancia de la palabra ridículo estaba escrita en toda su frente, de hecho. Pero era interesante ver en vivo en directo una personalidad completamente opuesta a la de él. Sin embargo esas cualidades ya eran vistas en la secundaria desde la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en él. Lo interesante sería llegar a la raíz del porque se sentía tan atraído hacia él, después de todo la primera palabra que había cruzado su cabeza para definirlo, ni bien verlo, había sido: idiota. Pero la ironía había enlazado una cosa con la otra, una estupidez con otra y cuando menos se había dado cuenta ya se sentía atraído. Desde el momento en que se había tapado la boca para no reírse porque el castaño se había llevado puesto un cartel de publicidad en plena avenida, ya estaba atrapado. Tal vez los polos opuestos se atraen, a pesar que negara el caer en algo tan bajo como creer en ese cliché, Roxas no encontraba otra excusa.

Ahora podía ver a un chico normal, no tan torpe y con una resistencia de acero a Dios sabe cuántas cosas ingirió, y seguía por más. Tal vez la parte que le atrajo de Sora sólo era la superficial. Y ese era el peor miedo, el porqué no lo acosaba, temía que al ver más cosas la situación se le saliera de las manos. Roxas odiaba por sobre todas las cosas perder su temple, sí era algo explosivo y colérico, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba. O cuando Axel ponía esas sonrisas de idiota cuando sabía que se había metido en alguna. Esta podría ser una ocasión. Roxas se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Sora en su hombro y le sonreía mostrándole todos los dientes.

—Haz estado silencioso casi toda la noche, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?—. El castaño lo miró con seriedad antes de soltar una carcajada—. Quizá no estás cómodo, yo es la primera vez que vengo aquí—dijo al tiempo que volvía a llenar su vaso.

—La mía también—. Roxas se pasó una mano, frustrado, por los cabellos—. La verdad era que no quería venir, pero Axel insistió y no podía dejarlo solo—. Prefería omitir el detalle de la canción de los Teletubies, Sora pensaría que Axel era un retrasado y está ese dicho que decía: dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres—. Ni siquiera es buena la música.

—Haha, que mal, ahora parece que estás prendido a Axel hasta que todo esto termine, ¿verdad?—. Eso… lo había tomado por sorpresa. Realmente. El castaño se mostraba compresivo y no parecía querer ir al choque—. ¿He? ¿No te gusta la música punk? Creí que era tu estilo—. Genial, ahora demás lo veía como un punk— ¡Ya sé! Vayamos a bailar, así se te pasa el tiempo volando.

— ¿He? N-no creo que sea muy buena idea—dijo, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ellos. Kairi sonrió encantada y acotó con toda la sutileza del mundo, nótese el sarcasmo en la oración.

— ¿Por qué no? Sora nunca es malo bailando y podría resultar divertido para ustedes.

— ¡Al menos tengo elasticidad en el cuerpo! Gracias, Kairi—dijo el muchacho, visiblemente ofendido. Ahora que lo veía de pie, Roxas pudo distinguir sus mejillas coloradas, lo cual implicaba que el alcohol al fin estaba llegando de lleno al cerebro de Sora—. ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? Aw, vamos Roxas, ¡sé hombre!

—Por lo que veo desde aquí, Sora tiene razón, Rox—. Ese fue Axel, sin dudas, si las miradas mataran el cuerpo de su amigo ya estaría podrido de gusanos. Vio que Axel le guiñaba un ojo alevosamente no pudo más que suspirar. Tampoco era como si hubiese tenido otra salida, para ser honesto antes que Axel pudiera terminar de decir la oración, los dedos de Sora se habían enlazado con los suyos y lo estaba tironeando al centro de una pista dos por dos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Roxas miró con las mejillas sonrojadas cómo su mano era tironeada sin piedad por la de Sora y llevándola firmemente. Tal vez a su corazón le faltaba cuerda para lo que restaba de la noche, porque… siendo honesto, no creía que el mismo pudiera tolerar tantos sobresaltos en el término de seis horas. Y, ahora que se fijaba, la espalda de Sora estaba tan cerca de él; no obstante, estaba pasando algo curioso.

Cuando caminaban por la pared, Roxas notó que estaban pasando de largo la pista de baile y ya estaba tan perdido con la orientación y situación que esto lo había descolocado. Por supuesto no iba a preguntar porque veía a sus amigos cada vez más lejos, al punto que desaparecían de completamente. ¿Dónde estaban yendo? Su corazón desbocaba en su pecho y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, se estaba sintiendo incómodo con el desvió de la situación. No obstante no dijo nada; se dedico a mirarlo con curiosidad, ¿hasta dónde quería llegar?

Fue entonces cuando salieron del lugar y el aire frío envolvió su cuerpo tibio de golpe. Descolocado era poco, Roxas se sentía muy distante. Minutos más tarde estaban aislados en uno de los tantos recovecos que tenía el lugar.

Los gritos se oían en la lejanía, y parecían estar cerca de la puerta de salida de emergencias. Para cuando su espalda se estrelló contra la pared y Sora lo beso, sólo pasó una cosa por su cabeza: ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Podría decirse que la noche estaba fresca, tan helada como un cubito de hielo resbalándose por su espalda. Ahora, estaba besando a un chico, ¿quién era el chico de todas formas? Sora no lo sabía. Según los argumentos y recuerdos borrosos, ya que su cerebro parecía suspendido en una nubecita cómoda cómo su razonamiento y todo pensamiento lógico volaba con los pajaritos allá a lo lejos, decían que conocía al muchacho de la secundaria. Pero ahora no podía concentrarse en su nombre, sino en su perfume.

Cómo un animalito, Sora había sido atraído por un perfume fuerte que había golpeado su nariz cuando lo había tenido cerca. Tan cerca como ahora; podría (y quería) todo del chico, y el alcohol corriendo por su sangre fomentaba ese súbito deseo que había nacido de una poderosa atracción. Ahora que lo besaba contra la pared y la esencia del rubio lo arrasaba, Sora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besarlo sin restricciones. Esto lo hacía homosexual, ¿no? Wow, grandes revelaciones. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que realmente fuera gay con todo su historial de mujeres? Además de que se sentía mejor que besando a una. El mundo de Sora se cerró en su cerebro y sus párpados, bajo su mano tenía la piel del rubio apretada fuertemente, en tanto no permitía que su boca saliera del control de la suya. Para cuando su compañero ahogó una exclamación y el aliento de este chocó en su rostro, Sora buscó el interior de su boca con ansias.

El castaño dejó que la adrenalina lo envolviera al sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, oh Dios, si no fuera porque estaban en la intemperie (aún era consciente de eso) quizá tendría al rubio debajo de su cuerpo y oiría un coro de gemidos proveniente de sus ya abusados labios. No obstante, en su imagen, la situación se invertía un poco al momento en que era su espalda la que se encontraba contra la pared y era Roxas quién colisionaba su húmeda lengua con la suya. Bueno, eso le había robado el aliento. Sora deslizó sus manos inquietas, desde el rostro pasando por el cuello y terminaron en las caderas del muchacho, el castaño suspiró mientras dejaba que la boca del otro tomara posesión absoluta de él. El rostro le ardía, las piernas le temblaban y estaba seguro de sentir calor entre sus piernas.

Tan rápido cómo eso, Sora descubrió que la ropa le pesaba mil toneladas en el cuerpo. Encima sentir que su contraparte tenía al mismo nivel que él el cuerpo no ayudaba. El beso era cada vez más voraz, como una fuerte vorágine; la exquisita lengua que tanto placer estaba proporcionándole recorrió todo el interior de su boca, su paladar, sus dientes… se enrollaba con la suya entrando y saliendo de sus labios. Para luego volver a unirse en una descontrolada pasión.

Sus caderas se acoplaron a las del otro en un fluido movimiento. Sora gimió cerrando sus ojos nublados por el placer… y el alcohol, aunque más por lo segundo que por lo primero.

—Oh Dios…—gimió al repetirse el movimiento y se colgó del cuello, posicionando una pierna en la cadera del otro. Cada movimiento hacía más necesario el entrar en la piel del otro. Sora aún no podía distinguir el rostro del otro, en cuanto abría sus ojos estos se nublaban y sólo enfocaban los labios del otro—… Más…

El muchacho estaba duro; él también. Ambos se frotaron con más fuerza. Y tan pronto cómo había empezado, Sora sintió todo el alcohol irse a la cabeza y proferir un gemido gutural. Sentía las ganas de vomitar con tantas fuerzas que tuvo que sostenerlo de los brazos para que no siguieran más movimientos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz preocupada del muchacho:

— ¿Sora? ¡Oh mierda, lo siento!—. Parecía como si el otro hubiese despertado de su letargo para disculparse; sin embargo Sora aún quería acostarse con él, pero la prioridad estaba o en desvanecerse o bien terminar vomitando al lado de él. De pronto cubrió su boca con ambas manos y el sabor amargo del vómito hacía mella en su garganta—. ¿Quieres vomitar?—. Escuchó en su nube al otro preguntar, era como si todo suplemento vitamínico abandonara su cuerpo y lo dejara temblando; no tuvo más opciones que asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. Bien, inclínate un poco.

Sora se guardó todos los detalles, desde el momento en que desahogó todo el sueño parecía cachetearlo a cada rato. Se quedó apoyado con los ojos cerrados, pálido y apoyando su frente en el hombro de quién beso todo este tiempo.

—Cielos, esto es mi culpa—. Una y otra vez lo oyó disculparse y también el sonido de las teclas del celular constantemente. Todo lo que el castaño podía hacer era escuchar y sonreír como idiota. La situación era de lo más cómica: sentía la erección entre sus piernas aún, y lo sucedido hace minutos—. Mierda, parece que Axel escogió un buen momento para apagar el celular.

—P-pero… me siento… biiiien—. Tal vez estaba ebrio, pero sus oídos no. Así que decidió abstenerse de decir algo más. Probablemente mañana tendría un lindo dolor de cabeza y se mostraría más flexible—. ¿T-tu casa… e-está lejos?—. La persona de la que se estaba sosteniendo se sobresaltó y dio un respingo. Necesitaba que la vitamina le volviera antes de volver a casa, así que Sora esperó una respuesta.

—No, no muy lejos, ¿por qué?

— ¿Puedo… pasar la noche… ahí?—. Sora no escuchó nada porque se desvaneció en mitad de la nada. Todas esas burbujitas que eran sus ideas habían colisionado en la mitad de su cabeza y ya entraba en un mundo de dulces sueños.

Uh-uh, parecía que iba en una montaña rusa gigante, cayendo, subiendo, cayendo y subiendo. Así repetidas veces, hasta que de pronto se movía con poca sutileza y por lo acolchonado que estaba, Sora estaba cómodo.

No sabía quién era el pobre que cargaba su cabeza en peso muerto sobre la espalda, o en qué estaba manejando; podía adivinar eso gracias la constante ida y vuelta. Además, estaba abrazando a ese alguien como si fuera un osito de peluche, probablemente se estaba ahogando esa pobre alma. Ya que constantemente apretujaba el estómago para evitar irse al suelo. El chico en sí, o chica, o lo que sea ni siquiera había proferido queja alguna; Sora, por su parte, estaba satisfecho, se sentía demasiado cómodo y con ganas de abrir los ojos. Pero estos pesaban tanto y la modorra inclinaba su espalda de nueva cuenta y con más énfasis.

Este pequeño viaje le hizo recordar vagamente a Islas Destino, su hogar antes de mudarse a Villa Crepúsculo, si se concentraba lo suficiente… casi podía escuchar el sonido de las olas en sus oídos y ver la tranquilidad de las mismas al chocar contra cada peldaño de las altas rocas. No se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba su hogar, sus amigos. Pero, siendo honesto consigo mismo, vivir allí aplicaba a una vida sin estudios. Era una isla solitaria, contrario a Villa Crepúsculo. Todo lo contrario.

Sora se sujetó más de la espalda del extraño y respiró el aire, abrió sus enormes y expresivos ojos para notar a las estrellas casi encima suyo. ¿Desde cuándo estaban encima? El castaño empezó a sonreír como idiota; a medida que avanzaban podía ver las luces de la calle darle como si fueran punteros de laser, eso estaba desconcentrándolo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En que se había vuelto gay? No, no era eso, pero ahora lo único que le venía a su mente. ¡Cierto! Estaba besando a un rubio antes que el último foco se le apagara, ¿cómo era su nombre? Uhm, Sora tenía la vaga idea de que se trataba de un compañero de clases, un amigo de Axel. Porque una de las últimas personas que había visto eran Riku, Kairi, pero ciertamente a ellos dos no los besaría… Y Axel, sería muy gracioso que besara a Axel sin que a este no se le quebrara la columna al intentarlo. Y había otro chico, qué, tenía que suponer, era quién lo estaba llevando. Oh, su nombre era Roca… No, eso era otra cosa, Ronso… también era otra cosa. Sora hizo girar sus ojos antes de sentir que el mareo se apoderaba de él una vez más.

Parecía ser que el otro se había dado cuenta porque, con una sola mano, tomaba sus muñecas y las acomodaba en su cintura. ¡Qué dulce! Sora podía decir que el chico era un pedacito de pan horneado, de no ser que era hombre y la frase ya se oía muy gay en su cabeza lo habría dicho en voz alta.

—Ya falta poco—. Wow, ni siquiera gritaba al hablar, notó parpadeando y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A decir verdad se sentía mareado pero la adrenalina del alcohol había bajado considerablemente, ya estaba más tranquilo y no tenía ganas de tirársele encima al pobre muchacho que ya bastante complicado estaba con tener que llevarlo.

—Genial…—dijo cubriendo su rostro en la espalda del otro, acobijándose, y clavó sus ojos en la nuca de este. Desde su perspectiva se podían ver picos rubios de cabello y piel blanca. Se lamió los labios resecos. No tenía pechos, notó al subir las manos a esa altura y el cabello corto. Así que, sí, definitivamente eso era un hombre. Yay, casi tenía un orgasmo a manos de un hombre, y en un sucio callejón. Aunque, bueno, en la actualidad no era tan importante—. Creo… que necesito dormir—murmuró de manera queda y bajando sus manos de nueva cuenta.

—No te vayas a dormir en pleno camino, Sora—. Le advirtió. Aparentemente estaban en una moto, podía decirlo por todo el viento que golpeaba su piel, a excepción de su rostro que estaba cubierto por la espalda de su contraparte.

—Claro que no—dijo antes de guardar silencio y hablar otra vez: — ¿Falta mucho?

—No, un poco más, de hecho al doblar la calle—. Dicho y hecho, ni bien doblaron la moto empezaba a disminuir la velocidad.

Sora escuchó el ruido del motor apagarse y estacionar. Parecía que al fin iba a poder tirarse en una cama. Cuando el calor lo abandonó supo que el muchacho iba a ayudarlo a bajar, a pesar que veía bien, aún el alcohol corría por sus venas y no confiaba en dar un paso saliendo ileso; más bien parecía que la fuerza de gravedad iba a estrolar su rostro en el suelo.

Cuando Sora alzó la vista se refregó los ojos y vio frente a él un rubio que le robó, literalmente, el aliento. Su complexión era más o menos como la suya, la piel blanca y preciosos ojos azules. ¿Qué más gay podía volverse? Tragó saliva al momento en que el chico cruzó su brazo alrededor de su nuca para ayudarlo a bajar y caminar decentemente. Para cuando fueron a abrir la puerta alguien les gano de antemano abriendo la puerta. Fue un silencio incómodo. El sujeto era alto y se parecía al chico que estaba sosteniéndolo. Llevaba una simpática gorra de un pollo en la cabeza, ¿qué animal era ese? Y ropa de trabajo roja. Oh, ya sabía dónde había visto ese pollo, era de unos juguetes de las cajitas felices de un lugar de comidas rápidas. Ahora… a pesar que el muchacho daba miedo, no tanto como su hermano, ese gorro le hacía ver más simpático y afable. Más, cuando habló la imagen se le cayó enseguida.

—Linda hora de llegar—dijo el más alto, serio y cruzando sus brazos—. ¿Y ieso/i?—. Se refería a él; probablemente porque estaba siendo cargado como si fuese un saco de patatas—. Cid te matará cuando lo vea, Roxas.

— ¡Ah, ya me acordé! Te llamabas Roxas—. Interrumpió sonriente, mientras miraba al más alto con una sonrisa—. Lindo gorro, por cierto—. El entorno lo ignoró y siguió su conversación.

— ¿Está drogado?

—No; sólo tiene resaca. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a traer a alguien así a casa?—. Este fue Roxas al contestar, manteniendo sus rasgos firmes y revoleando sus ojos.

—Aa—. Antes de que dijera algo más el chico atravesó la puerta y salió a la calle—. Y tú—. Señaló a Sora antes de amenazarle—. Dices algo y no serás el bonito castaño que eres—. Con eso el hermano de Roxas empezó a caminar lejos de ellos dos, con el pollo simpático en la cabeza y una mochila en el hombro.

—Me cae bien—dijo, sonriente, ante la mirada desorbitada de Roxas y entró con él a la casa silenciosa. Esa casa también le hizo recordar al sonido de las olas. Por momentos todo esta silencioso y de repente salía personas extrañas y ruidosas a su manera.

Cómo esa que los miraba con una escopeta y masticaba tabaco. Sora contuvo la respiración al verse apuntado y le clavó los ojos con miedo. ¡Cielos! Sólo quería dormir, para más tarde vomitar de nueva cuenta y tomarse una aspirina. ¿Qué tipo de parientes tenía Roxas de todas formas? Uno, el del pollo, que inspiraba presencia, y el viejo que tenía frente suyo con armado y apuntando directamente a su rostro.

Empezó a reír tanto que los cuatros ojos se quedaron prendados a él.

— ¿El chico está drogado?—. Sora se sintió insultado, por segunda vez, e infló sus mejillas coloradas. Este hombre estaba rompiéndole la… paciencia. No sólo él, sino también el playboy de antes.

— ¡No lo estoy!—. Espetó antes tambalearse ligeramente, de hecho si Roxas no lo hubiese sostenido del brazo lo más probable era que terminara de bruces en el suelo—. Me llamo Sora y no estoy encantado de conocerlo—. Vio a Roxas revolear sus ojos y cubrirse el rostro. Probablemente era mucho para una sola noche.

—No jodas conmigo, chico—. Quitó el arma de su rostro y Sora frunció los labios; por algún extraño motivo se sentía irritado—. Y tú—. Señaló a Roxas—. Que sea la última vez; si vomita lo limpiarás tu.

—Sí, señor—dijo Roxas; Sora sólo dedicó a mirar al viejo subir escaleras arriba—. ¿Quieres algo antes de subir, Sora?—. Cuando el muchacho comenzó a caminar, el castaño lo siguió a sus espaldas.

La casa de Roxas no era muy grande y bastante sencilla. Notó que no había agujeros en las paredes así que reconsideraba la idea del que el viejo loco haya matado a alguien antes.

Más allá de eso, los ambientes estaban bien ordenados. Los pasos de Roxas lo guiaron a la cocina y se sorprendió que no hubiera un solo plato en la vajilla. Además de no haber migajas de pan en la mesa; Sora se sonrojó, al no estar casi nunca sus padres estaba demás aclarar que la casa era un desastre. Desde sus calcetines roñosos en los sillones, hasta los restos de comida en las colchas de su habitación, sillones, alfombra… ¡ah! Los pelos de su gato también contaban como mugre. El señor Sonrisas estaba siempre vagando en tejados ajenos y metiéndose en lugares dónde Sora no lo alcanzaba.

De repente le empezó a doler la cabeza y tuvo que sentarse en la silla de madera si no quería desvanecerse en el suelo. Cómo toda la euforia de el beso, si es que se le podía llamar así ya que dudaba que hubiera quedado en eso solamente, había bajado del nivel noventa y nueve al primero, Sora podía pensar con claridad su situación. Entonces, repasando, había besado -no, el término adecuado sería casi devorado- y se había auto-invitado a su casa. Porque, honestamente, nadie dejaría a un borracho en mitad de la nada con su rostro.

Sora suspiró hundiendo su cabeza entre los brazos, desparramándose en la mesa. Lo cierto era que, lo miró de reojo ruborizándose, se sentía atraído. Muy atraído, su instinto le decía que Roxas era una persona confiable y leal, y sus pensamientos muchas cosas con censuras que sería conveniente no imaginarlas ahora. Había algo en él, quizá que era muy callado. Porque desde que se había instalado en la cocina estaba concentrado en el café, de espaldas a él.

Sonrió de lado; sin embargo se alteró internamente. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? Sora recordaba todo lo que había pasado horas antes, desde el momento de verlo hasta llevarlo arrastrando al callejón, y también al ratón que franeleaba en su pie. El ratón no importaba ahora; sino que apenas lo conocía; y además no estaba enamorado como para crear un ambiente de ponis gay en mitad de la cocina.

Aunque no prometía nada cuando subieran. Malditas hormonas, parecía un hámster ya. O al menos así se sentía. Volviendo a la cuestión… tenía ganas de besarlo de nuevo. No, no, no era esa la cuestión tampoco. Tenía que organizar las neuronas en hilera para que estas funcionaran de nueva cuenta. De momento lo mejor era hacerse el yo-no-sé-nada y no-fue-mi-culpa-tampoco.

Sí, era lo mejor, aunque pensaba acercarse a él de a poco. Después de todo Roxas no parecía la clase de persona que soportara un aborde directo.

—Hey, Sora—. El castaño tomo aire al momento que Roxas se acercaba, con sus enormes ojos azules algo confusos. Probablemente aquí venía la pregunta que había estado esperando. Oh, encima era un pésimo mentiroso.

—Dime—dijo, concentrándose en la taza de café humeante que tenía en sus manos. Roxas lo miró por largo rato, provocando su impaciencia, Sora empezó a producir sonidos con el pie al momento que golpeaba la madera del suelo—. Suéltalo ya, Roxas—. El muchacho suspiró frustrado, tratando de contener algo.

—… ¿Te acuerdas algo de esta noche?—. Eso era lo que Sora temía, tomó de golpe la infusión quemándose la lengua y carraspeó la garganta. Tenía que enfrentarlo, después de todo quizá era algo de una sola noche. Manoseo, besos, pero todo quedaba en el olvido. O bien eso creía él—. Si no te acuerdas no hay problema—. ¿Tan poco le importaba? El castaño podía presentir venir el tic de su ojo; sonrió con fingida pena y lo miró con los párpados cerrados.

—No… no me acuerdo—. Gah, temía decir la verdad. Aunque le diera en el orgullo, y tuviera ganas de otras cosas, Sora simplemente no podía hablarlo ahora. Quizá cuando el alcohol saliera de su sistema sería otra cosa—. ¿Te molesta si nos vamos a dormir? Se me parte la cabeza.

—Claro que no—dijo el muchacho sonriente, antes de retirar las tazas y ponerlas en la vajilla—. Puedes tomar la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá—. Tal vez, ahora, iba a aprovecharse de la situación. Un poco nada más.

—Si no te molesta podríamos dormir en la misma cama—. El castaño sonrió, poniéndose los brazos en la nuca—. Después de todo somos dos hombres, ¿no?

Podría jurar que había visto un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y que el cuerpo le tembló ligeramente; Sora sonrió de lado. Esto, además de aprovecharse, se llamaba acorralar. Porque el castaño quería probar unas cosas que tenía en su cabeza.

Después del ardiente beso que había iniciado todo esto, Sora creía que iba a encontrar otras cosas interesantes en él. Y como todo cliché para chicas: el primer paso es siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Nomura sensei y Square Enix.

**A/N: **Al fin la página parece haber vuelto a la vida, así que aquí reportándome con otro fic de la misma pareja (plus, espero que les resulte interesante :'D)

Los comentarios son bien recibidos, como siempre (L)

Besotes~


	2. 2

**2**

Roxas se movió en sueños, estaba seguro que mientras soñaba, haber sido golpeado por una piedra. Y otra. Y otra más; hasta que tuvo que despertarse, porque lo raro era que dolía. Y los sueños supuestamente transfieren dolor invisible. Abrió sus ojos con pereza, y se estiró lo más que podía porque algo estaba encima de todo su cuerpo. No recordaba haber puestos colchas tan gruesas como para sentir el calor que estaba quemando su piel. De pronto, recordó todo. Sora, alcohol, beso. Si pudiera enumerar los sucesos serían más o menos diez.

Quiso acomodar el cuello, pero Sora, encima de él, le golpeó la nariz para luego dejarle la barbilla hinchada al mover la cabeza y golpear a la misma. Roxas gimió de dolor cerrando la boca. Entonces, en su sueños, no eran piedras… sino el propio Sora que tenía un pésimo dormir y estaba dejándole hematomas de un tamaño considerable. No quería ni pensar lo que comentaría Axel si los veía. Seguramente el bastardo se reiría hasta dos días después. Además de recordar porque no debía dormir con Sora, en la misma cama y cuando este caía como un tronco en un sueño profundo.

Como ahora. Roxas se levantó con cuidado, acariciando la zona de la barbilla afectada y haciendo crujir su espalda. Todo parecía tan irreal que hasta que no tomara un café, volviera y viera a Sora de nuevo durmiendo, y babeando en su almohada, no lo creería.

Y es que después de dos años de acosar visualmente al muchacho, lo tenía en su cama, durmiendo y ayer había abusado de su borrachera.

Oh Dios, pensar que nunca se habría visto así mismo abusando de él. ¡Y ya lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones! Se ruborizó, cayendo en sus propios pensamientos. Había besado a Sora. _Besado a Sora_. Besado a Sora; sus inteligentes pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto se llevó puesta la puerta del baño y dañado casi todo el rostro por completo.

No podía creerlo, realmente; y mientras se lavaba la cara con abundante agua fría los sucesos del día anterior se fueron enumerando uno tras uno. No había sido sólo un beso, mierda, lo había hecho más de diez besos. Aún, por lo que podía apreciar en el espejo, sus labios seguían hinchados y ardían con sólo tocarlos. Bueno, para ser virgen y una rata de biblioteca, bastante abusador había salido. Es que en ese momento había perdido la razón y ya no era él. Son esos momentos dónde el vaso rebalsa de agua y se va por algún lado, bueno, el suyo particularmente siguió el camino de Axel… el camino de la depravación. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado llegar a apretarlo de esa forma contra un callejón, manosearlo como lo había hecho, pero las cosas se habían dado así; además que Sora había colaborado a eso. No es cómo si él lo hubiese detenido tampoco, ¿verdad? Entonces fue parte culpa suya. Al menos así su consciencia tenía el cincuenta por ciento menos de culpa. Oh, estaba el otro detalle.

Sora no recordaba el sucedido…

¡Nada! ¡Estaba nulo! Roxas se tapó el rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras; no sabía si supuestamente tendría que deprimirse o bien estar aliviado que la imagen que mostró en la noche, un aspecto que salió con él exclusivamente, iba a quedar en la ignorancia por mucho tiempo. O siempre. Porque no estaba feliz en cuanto cómo se habían dado las cosas. Si iban a tener un primer beso, Roxas hubiese preferido que ambos lo recordaran, lo atesoraran; pero no. Ahora solamente él tenía consciencia de cómo se sentía besar, tocar a Sora. Y era una sensación maravillosa. Con esto ya se comprobaba que no era un santo.

Por otro lado se estaba muriendo de hambre, entró con pasos adormilados en la cocina y se sobresaltó al sentir el sonido chillón de su celular. Ayer, ante el cansancio y cuidar de Sora, lo había dejado en la mesa de la cocina. Gracias al cielo que Cid había salido a trabajar con sus aviones, sino probablemente habría hecho volar el celular con mesa y todo. El tono se terminó y abrió la tapa. Diez llamadas pérdidas, todas de Axel. Roxas tuvo la urgencia de revolear sus ojos. ¿Cómo hacía Axel para ingeniárselas y hacerle la vida más _amena_? Sacó los cereales y leche de la heladera mientras marcaba el celular de su tan insoportable amigo. No tenía nada que agradecerle, la noche había sido desastrosa y agradable. Sí, esos dos extremos que ni él estaba seguro de entender.

—Hey, Axel—. Saludó y escuchó un alarido del otro lado, decir que lo tenía a cierta distancia sino le habría roto los tímpanos.

— _¡Sonríe y despierta feliz, Roxas! ¿Qué fue ese: "Hey"?—._ ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Roxas empezó a desayunar mientras Axel continuaba de manera ansiosa escupiendo palabra hasta palabra_—. Quiero detalles, ¿te cantó el pajarito?—._ ¿He? Antes de la realización de lo que hacía referencia, Roxas escupió su desayuno frente a la pared y el rubor cubrió todo su rostro_—No me digas que sigues siendo virgen, Rox._

—No me siento cómodo hablando de esto contigo—dijo, al tiempo que sentía que se le cerraba el estómago—. ¡No tengo por qué decirte nada!—. Su amigo iba a matarlo en algún momento. No obstante el otro siguió como si nada.

—_No me digas que lo mantuviste en la jaula todo el tiempo, ¿no?—._ Esto era frustrante, porque ahora que reparaba en eso, si Sora no se hubiese dormido, nadie sabe que en realidad sí se hubieran revolcado_—. Bueno, no hay nada que hacer. De todas formas, ¿sabes cómo se hace con un hombre esas cosas?_

—No, y no quiero saberlo por el momento—. Roxas suspiró mientras jugaba con la comida y revoleó los ojos—. De igual manera Sora no recuerda nada—. Hubo una pausa del otro lado.

—_Pero en eso, amigo mío, le puedes refrescar la memoria, ¿lo memorizas?—_. Tal vez él no quería refrescar nada. Pero Axel era más insistente de lo que aparentaba_—. No puedes pretender ser amigos, compañeros de clases, o la mierda que sean para toda la vida, Roxas—_. En eso quizá tenía razón.

—No lo sé, Axel, tal vez sea lo mejor—. Escuchó ruidos de arriba y respiro hondo antes de cortar—. Hablamos después, Sora se está despertando—. Antes de escuchar algo referente a ¿qué hace Sora durmiendo en tu habitación? Y otros derivados, prefirió terminar la conversación. Axel era un idiota si fuera por él no le molestaría besarlo diez veces más.

Sería ingenuo pensar que no quería volver a repetir eso, es decir a él le había gustado tener a Sora de forma más íntima en vez de mirarlo a la distancia. De hecho todo había parecido más real, como si su espalda no estuviera tan lejos de él.

Pero Axel tenía razón en una cosa, no tenía la menor idea de cómo se hacía el amor con un hombre. Ignorancia, pudor y otros factores lo había hecho un idiota y no buscar en el google para informarse. ¿Probablemente Sora tendría una idea? Era un poco difícil imaginarlo, el chico había salido con media población femenina como para tener espacios para hombres.

Eso significaba que él era el primer hombre que había besado. Oh Dios, si él no se culpara tanto por eso, o al menos los hechos no dijeran en letras mayúsculas que se había aprovechado de alguien que estaba borracho, quizá tendría un mejor sentimiento. Pero no, el castaño ni siquiera recordaba eso. No era consciente de nada que haya pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Le iba a estallar la cabeza de tanto pensar en cómo serían las cosas si Sora no hubiese estado bajo los efectos del alcohol. Es decir, mierda, estaría más tranquilo con su consciencia. Roxas se pasó una mano por la cabeza y miró la hora. Una y media del mediodía; sería mejor despertarlo. Si es que ya no lo estaba, porque eran los únicos en la casa. Cloud no llegaba hasta después de las seis y Cid seguramente tardaría hasta medianoche si se entusiasmaba lo suficiente como para olvidar que tenía casa y familia.

Esto sería lo más incómodo que haría en su vida, despertar al castaño. Encima, si mal no recordaba estaba semidesnudo. ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban sólo a él? Generalmente no se metía en problemas, era un excelente estudiante y compañero. Ahora se sentía un adolescente con la testosterona yendo a mil por hora. Más allá de la química que resultó tener con Sora, también estaba sus sentimientos. También tenía que lidiar con ellos y ya le estaba pareciendo demasiado. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya había probado sus labios y le habían sabido terriblemente bien, y adictivos. Definitivamente era como si tuviera miles de gardenias en su interior esperando a florecer y lanzar los estúpidos brillos como si fuera Campanita. Se sentía tan gay eso, bueno, él lo era… pero no pensó que tanto.

De cualquier forma quería ya dar por finalizado este tema y seguir con su vida común y corriente: quedar en el lugar de siempre con sus amigos, ignorar a Axel, comer helado, ignorar a Axel, andar en patineta, ignorar a Axel. De hecho iba a ignorar a Axel hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Roxas tomó aire y asomó sus ojos por la puerta, Sora estaba tumbado boca abajo, hundido entre las almohadas y respiraba sonoramente. Era una imagen de ensueño, Roxas se ruborizó y el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Las gardenias en su interior estuvieron de acuerdo. Sora se veía como una criatura durmiendo de esa forma y eso le hizo un sonreír.

Sin embargo, sus familiares no sabían que era homosexual así que si los veían en algo sospechoso iban a empezar con miles de preguntas que, para ser franco, no quería contestar. Así que se arrimó a la cama y se sentó de un lado, miraba al durmiente de costado. Le daba cosa despertarlo, y también que esté en su cama. Es decir la imagen insólita iba a ser un recuerdo cada vez antes de dormir.

La adolescencia y las hormonas iban de la mano.

—Sora—. Movió al muerto castaño sutilmente, hasta tocarlo le daba pudor. Culpa del incidente de la madrugada—. Ya es pasada la una—. Informó mientras continuaba con sus dedos encima de la piel desnuda de su brazo. El chico parecía no recibir señal, si se trataba de Cloud terminaba tirando un balde de agua fría, y con Axel también, pero Sora estaba en otra liga.

—Hmm—. Esa fue la respuesta incoherente de Sora, que entreabrió sus ojos, ceñudo. Parecía que no era persona que amaneciera de buen humor—… Qué mierda, cinco minutos más—. Quién diría que el dulce Sora tenía un pésimo humor al despertarse, probablemente si lo filmara se venderían muchas copias en el colegio. Roxas sonrió, bueno no dejaba de ser un ser humano.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente, a cinco minutos le siguen más—dijo, hablando por experiencia. Bueno, si Sora no pensaba despertar por las buenas. Lo haría por las malas—. Sora, no me obligues a destaparte.

—Me gustaría ver que lo hicieras—. ¿Eso era un desafío? Roxas lo miró con el seño fruncido, ahí lejos… por la ventana, huía toda la imagen de una mañana romántica. ¿Se animaría a hacerlo? Eso era más que obvio, odiaba esto, pero también que lo ignoraran, así que sin más preámbulo tomó sábana y frazada y dejó al descubierto el cuerpo de su amor platónico, no tan platónico desde hacía unas horas—. ¡Gah! ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!—. Chilló un congelado muchacho y acto seguido se le tiró encima estirándoles las mejillas.

— ¡Deberías calmarte!—dijo, aunque no dudó en devolverle el trato que estaba recibiendo. Así que ahora mismo estaban como niños de seis años pellizcándose la piel de las comisuras y estirándolas hasta que las lágrimas saltaran de los ojos de ambos.

—Roxas, ya estoy en… casa—. Cloud abrió la puerta de su habitación, miró a Sora, luego a Roxas y suspiró—. Haré de cuenta que no vi nada.

Para cuando Cloud cerró la puerta, las manos de ambos se desligaron de la piel del otro. Roxas suspiró mirando el suelo, nunca en su vida se había comportado de esa forma. Es decir, él tenía un temperamento bastante calmado. Correcto. Y ahora… Sora lo miró con el cabello desprolijo, ojeras y serio… para después empezar una serie de carcajadas sonoras y llenas de vida. Roxas, lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y se terminó contagiando.

La sonrisa de Sora llenaba el ambiente, y a él, de vida. Y las gardenias estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

A medida que las risas iban cesando, Roxas se dio cuenta que su humor y el de su contraparte cedía a uno mejor. Era curioso; cuando Sora se despertó por primera vez en su cama tenía un aspecto que daba miedo, eso sí se incluía el hecho que cada cabello estaba despilfarrado por todo el cuero cabelludo y las ojeras. Sin embargo manteniéndose sonriente parecía otra cosa.

Suspiró, estos síntomas iban a volverlo loco algún día. Después del domingo tendría que verlo demasiadas horas encerrado en las aulas. Encima en casi todas las clases estaban juntos. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso lograra poner las cosas tan incómodas? Porque Roxas por momento sentía el peso de la situación y a veces se relajaba y seguía la corriente. Estaba empezando a creer que era bipolar, como el castaño en sí.

Notó que Sora se pasaba una mano por el cabello para luego caer en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza. Las resacas son lo peor de la mañana. Roxas sonrió de lado cuando vio los ojos en blanco de Sora y la palidez del rostro; no podía creer que momentos antes se le olvidara el detalle del dolor de cabeza y estómago. Pero estamos hablando de Sora, por lo cual era totalmente normal. Roxas le tendió una mano que el castaño aceptó gruñendo y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Al ver que se balanceaba en el lugar, lo tuvo que tomar de los hombros para estabilizarlo y a continuación se alejo lo suficiente para comprobar que el muchacho se mantuviera en el lugar.

Hoy iba a tener una agenda algo apretada, pero viendo al castaño así sería mejor dejarlo para el lunes después de clases. Lo primero, si mal no recordaba, era traer aspirinas y agua mineral. Su hermano mayor había venido algunas veces así a casa; Cid era ignorante en cuanto a ello, puesto que el muchacho entraba por la puerta trasera y llamaba a su celular pidiendo auxilio. Oh, qué días aquellos, Cloud le llevaba cinco años de diferencia, por lo tanto si en ese entonces tenía dieciocho, Roxas contaba con catorce años. Y Cloud sí que lo había adiestrado perfectamente en cuando a "cómo lidiar con el alcohol al otro día". Lo único que había aprendido de él realmente. Sin embargo no era lo mismo cachetear a tu hermano para saber que estaba vivo, que hacerlo con tu… conocido. Ahora caía en la cuenta que no sabía que era Sora para él; es decir podría decir amor platónico, pero ya no lo era tanto. Y amigos, Cristo, apenas conocía al chico, el término se oía erróneo. Así que era preferible decir: el chico que me gusta lo cual bajaba un porcentaje de su masculinidad y su orgullo de paso.

—No me siento muy bien…—. Murmuró el moribundo por lo bajo, sin dejar de tomarse la cabeza en cada ocasión y Roxas sintió pena por primera vez en su vida. Parecía un cachorro malherido.

—Traeré aspirinas y agua—. Sora asintió sin dejar de tambalearse, el castaño sonrió medianamente.

—No sabía que las resacas fueran de este tipo—. Así que era la primera vez que tomaba en esa magnitud, bueno la primera vez siempre dolía el doble. De ahí a que el organismo se acostumbre y todo—. Mi cabeza se siente fraccionada en mil pedazos—. Continuó con las quejas, Roxas sonrió ante la memoria de Cloud, la primera vez que lo había encontrado así parecía un moribundo en la puerta de la casa. ¿O era en la entrada?

—Según mi hermano la primera vez siempre es la peor—dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño y abría el botiquín, tomaba las aspirinas y llenaba un vaso de agua. Afortunadamente el baño estaba en el segundo piso y todo lo necesario allí también. Era la solución que había encontrado Cloud para no ser descubierto—. Sube un poco la barbilla.

El castaño asintió mientras Roxas posicionaba el vaso sobre sus labios, la aspirina ya disuelta en el agua y cuando lo escuchó tragar se calmo un poco. Esta imagen la de un novio que ayudaba a otro a pasar el día de resaca. Se ruborizó ante ello, agradeciendo que Sora estuviera demasiado preocupado en digerir el agua como para percatarse del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Es decir, probablemente lo de la noche había sido una pequeña explosión de hormonas para él. Muchas personas hacían eso en esta época, acostarse con alguien por la química, sin sentimientos. Tal vez el debería intentar tomarlo de la misma forma… sin embargo las palabras de Axel hacían eco en su mente. ¿Si lo ayudaba a recordar estaría mal? Roxas movió su cabeza en forma negativa, ¿desde cuándo le prestaba atención a un consejo que proviniera de Axel? Parecía la vocecita de su consciencia y eso significaba que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Sora terminó de tomar todo tan rápido qué para cuando lo miró, Roxas pegó un respingo.

—Te debo una—. El castaño sonrió antes de desperezarse tirándose en la cama; cuando puso la mano en su abdomen pareció notar su desnudez puesto que se ruborizó hasta la punta de la nariz. Como si fuese una carta de felicitaciones con luces—. Um, ayer… ¿dormimos juntos?—. Era bueno saber que no era el único que pudor. Ahora Roxas se sentía un anuncio de marketing de navidad, estaba seguro que su rostro se prendía con la intensidad de la nariz de los renos de Papa Noel.

— ¡N-no! Es decir… dormimos pero no pasó nada—. Escuchó lanzar un suspiro de alivio y por dentro se preguntó si realmente Sora no se acordaba de nada como había dicho antes—. ¿Recuerdas algo?—dijo con seriedad, algo no cuadraba.

—A-algo, no mucho—. Los ojos de Sora vagaron inquietos por toda la habitación hasta caer en el reloj de mesa—. ¿¡Es está hora! ¡Mierda! Supuestamente iba a ver los departamentos para el ingreso a la facultad—. Qué curioso, él también tenía que ir a ver departamentos—. ¿Ya sabes dónde vas a aplicar, Roxas?—. Se acordaba su nombre, ese era todo un logro.

—En la facultad de Ciudad del Paso, también tengo que ir a ver un piso. Esperaba que Cid se decidiera a llevarme—dijo, con pesar, su padre no se acordaría de dichas cosas. Sora saltó en el lugar, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Genial! También iré a una Universidad de la zona, mi hermano da clases ahí, pero para otra carrera. Podemos ir a ver pisos juntos y compartir el alquiler. ¿Qué dices?—. Oh, bueno, sólo una cosa pasó por la cabeza de Roxas en ese momento: Mierda. Ahí fue donde su buen humor murió repentinamente y dio paso a uno peor.

Tenía pensado olvidar su pequeña obsesión con el castaño ni bien se hubiera alejado de la secundaria, pero parecía que el destino estaba en contra de él. El alma se despidió de él y se fue bien lejos de su alcance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora Leonheart llegó a pie hasta su casa; tenía una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro y su consciencia gritaba eufórica mil palabras por segundo.

Había decidido dejar la casa de Roxas apenas y su cabeza se hubiera normalizado; normalmente hubiese aceptado quedarse a almorzar pero su estómago le pedía calma por el día de hoy. Lo cual implicaba una sopa antes de acostarse y mucha agua mineral. Sabía que su casa, pleno día sábado, estaba vacía y con mucha suciedad, normalmente Kairi lo ayudaba a hacer la limpieza, pero hoy todos estaban cada uno con el tema de las Universidades, alquileres y otras cosas.

Sabía que Kairi y Riku se mudarían juntos a Islas Destino, su lugar de origen, Riku no tenía pensado estudiar pero Kairi quería ser bióloga Marina desde que tenía uso de razón; por lo cual la decisión de volver a casa se había vuelto una alternativa justa para ambos.

En cuanto a él, bueno, los estudios se le daban pésimo y su visión de la vida era tan reducida como un grano de café. Así que lidiar con niños era lo mejor por el momento. Además de tener una adrenalina inhumana, Sora no tenía otra cosa a favor, así que ser profesor de Educación Física era su opción. Lo de Roxas había resultado ser una coincidencia. Ciudad del Paso tenía tantos distritos que cada uno de ellos abarcaba un área importante para los estudiantes.

Y pensar que iban a la misma ciudad. Sora entró en la casa para buscar un morral negro: documentos, algo de efectivo, ah, y ese amuleto que Kairi le había regalado por cumplir dieciocho. Todo perfecto. Ahora necesitaba una ducha, enfriar sus pensamientos y ver si podía tragar algo. Su casa era más sencilla que la de Roxas, contaba con dos pisos pero pocas habitaciones, para ser honesto… sólo tres y un cuarto de baño. La sala y comedor estaban en un mismo ambiente, dividido en la decoración de la misma. Pero resultaba práctica para un adolescente que sólo aparecía de vez en cuando en la casa.

Tampoco era que Sora culpara a sus padres de no estar en casa; después de todo ellos trabajaban duramente para mantenerlo. A él y los estudios. Para un estudiante de nivel bajo y con varios problemas con diversas profesoras, no podía pedir más. El castaño suspiró mientras se metía en la ducha, quemándose ante el agua. Lo que lograba el baño era relajarlo considerablemente, y lograr que sus neuronas actuaran de manera conjunta y con un solo fin. Lo había pensado, desde que había abierto los ojos y sencillamente no podía enfrentar a Roxas diciéndole que sí lo recordaba y que sí le había gustado. Aún estaba esa parte de ser-gay que necesitaba procesar y hasta que no estuviera cien por ciento seguro no iba a hacer ningún movimiento.

Al menos uno más que el de la noche anterior. Porque, aunque fueran memorias algo borrosas, su cuerpo lo recordaba con intensidad. Sora se ruborizó a la hora de recordarlo, parecía mentira que ese fuera él. Con una mujer sí hubiese sido él; pero con un chico era otra cosa. Empezando por la parte de prácticamente violarlo en mitad de ese callejón, o que el otro lo violara a él (¿a quién le importaba cuando tus hormonas las habían encendidas por un hombre?), todo había quedado trastocado.

El castaño se hundió en el agua y cerró sus ojos. Roxas era un muchacho atractivo después de todo, es decir… si fuera gay probablemente iría por él. No es que no fuera, sino que era la mitad. Bien, eso no tenía sentido. Aunque si se sentía atraído por Roxas lo hacía bisexual. La cadena excesiva de conclusiones que le siguió fue exhaustiva y Sora se sintió pesado, muy pesado. Probablemente darse un baño de agua caliente no había sido una buena elección puesto que le estaba trayendo mucho sueño. Tanto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba yéndose a otro lado, hundiéndose en el agua y los vapores arrugando su piel. Oh, bueno, se sentía muy bien. Tanto que llegó un momento en que no sintió nada de nada. Tenía que verse con Roxas en el término de una hora, habían intercambiado celulares antes de que decidiera a salir de la casa del muchacho y ahora no podía moverse. De hecho estaba en un mundo inconsciente.

El calor y el agua estaban durmiéndolo tan profundamente; tanto que de golpe sintió el frío en su cuerpo. ¿Quién era? Sora escuchó su nombre como un suspiro lejano, unos brazos se encerraban en sus hombros desnudos y el contacto piel con piel le mandó escalofríos. ¿No estaba él en la ducha? Aunque el vientito que venía hacia él era agradable, tanto que le costaba reaccionar. Cuando quiso abrir sus ojos, Sora los encontró tan pesados. Bien, si estaba en la ducha como demonios sentía en viento ir a todo su cuerpo; todo. Como si estuviera desnudo y fuera de ella.

Fue entonces cuando, suavemente, empezó a sentir que lo sacudían. Un temblor le llegó a todo el cuerpo, como una cadena excesiva de cosas para hacer para despertarlo. Lo primero que Sora vio fueron unos picos dorados que parecían los de un chocobo y acto seguido un par de ojos azules intensos mirándolo consternado. Bien, ¿quién era el sujeto? Sora abrió sus labios y tartamudeó:

— ¿R-Roxas?—. Sí, tenía que ser él, puesto que el chico dio un respingo y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Q-qué sucedió? E-estaba en el baño… y-y

—Te quedaste dormido, tuve que entrar por la ventana trasera cuando no me atendías la puerta—dijo, suspirando de alivio—. Creí que no llegaría—. Genial, parecía ser que cada vez que se veían él terminaba desmayado en alguna parte del universo, o vomitando. ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo?—. ¿Te sientes bien?—. Sí, genial, por esa pequeña parte que se sentía una princesa con el príncipe azul, faltaba el poni blanco.

—Aa. Tengo un poco de fr-frío—. ¿Por qué tanto?

—Um… pues, eso…—. Roxas miraba ruborizado a cualquier lado menos a su persona. Sora parpadeó antes de mirarse a sí mismo y encontrarse totalmente como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Salvo que en las imágenes Adán y Eva tenía una hojita para cubrir sus zonas. Este no era el caso. Sora pareció un tomate perita en los próximos minutos, antes de dar un salto y cubrirse con un almohadón.

— ¡Gah! ¡No mires! ¡No mires!—. Espetó, nervioso, mientras trataba de buscar otros almohadones, colchas, sábanas, la lámpara. Cualquier cosa para salvarse de su vergüenza.

— ¡No miro! ¡No miro!—. Roxas salió como alma que se lleva al diablo por la puerta de la habitación; esta cadena de cosas excesivas definitivamente estaba rompiendo su paciencia, y orgullo.

Menos mal que Roxas había, literalmente, desaparecido en menos de unos segundos de la habitación. Aún no podía creer que estas cosas le estuvieran pasando. Es decir, de repente Romeo (Roxas) salva a Julieta (Sora) de que casi perdiera la vida por dormirse en la ducha. ¡Qué forma más estúpida de casi perder la vida sin quererlo! Sora golpeó su frente con la almohada repetidas veces, estaba en su alcoba. Por lo menos Roxas sabía dónde dejarlo. Encima lo había visto desnudo, eso era lo que más le inquietaba. Roxas era gay, Axel lo había dicho antes de que se reunieran en el bar que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Tampoco era como si él no hubiera cedido, es decir los hechos de que él había arrastrado al muchacho aún resonaban en su mente como si fuese un viejo radiocasete, las cosas que se dijeron. Y también el detalle que había gemido, e inclusive pedido más.

Sora se ruborizó mientras hacía movimientos desesperados con la cabeza. ¿Cuántos momentos ridículos tendría que pasar? Si era su castigo por haber mentido descaradamente a la hora de contestarle a Roxas si recordaba algo, pues, vaya que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Pensando en eso, Roxas no había acotado nada.

No sabía que si eso era lo que le estaba molestando, o la actitud de él. Por otro lado no tenía que decirle nada a su parecer, si él le preguntaba una vez más sería otra cosa.

Ahora… tenía que cambiarse. Se levantó gruñendo y abrió el armario, tomando cualquier ropa que tuviera a su alcance y desparramando todo en el suelo. No era como si fuera una cita con una chica así que el vestuario era lo de menos; ni siquiera se vestía bien para salir con ellas. Es decir: ¿¡qué demonios? Él era un él, no una chica con un gusto particular en ropa.

Además podía malinterpretarse. Sora pateó la puerta del armario, se estaba frustrando. ¿Qué quería él de Roxas? No tenía ni idea; y quizá ese era el principal problema. Para ser honesto no era que le "alarmara" ser gay, es decir estando en una sociedad abierta no era necesario hacer drama de eso. Cómo si no tuviera suficiente drama en su vida cotidiana, lidiando con él mismo, claro está. ¿Qué pensaría Riku? Probablemente al chico le entraría arcada y le restringiría los abrazos delante de él. Aunque en eso Sora le daría la razón; imagínense dos chicos tomados de las manos. Escalofriante. Sin tener en cuenta que no hay masculinidad ahí. Nada de nada. Sin embargo cuando te enamoras de alguien eso no importa, ¿no? Bleh, eso era para chicas, no para él.

Una vez cambiado, Sora decidió pasar por alto el pequeño incidente (otra cosa para agregar a su humillación, por cierto) y se dirigió a Roxas de manera natural, o la más que pudo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegamos a Ciudad del Paso?—. Tomó su morral y notó que Roxas aún miraba el suelo con las mejillas rojas. Por supuesto, como si fuera un dominó, esto lo contagió a él.

—Erh, Cloud vendrá a buscarnos en minutos—. El chico alzó el rostro y le clavó los ojos de manera profunda—. Por cierto, lamento de hace un rato—. Sora se tapó los oídos antes de caer en el suelo por un ataque cardíaco.

— ¡No quiero mencionarlo el resto de mi vida! De ser posible—. No sabía si era su orgullo el que hablaba por él, o bien su pudor. Respiró procurando calmarse y sonrió—. De todos modos, ya pasó—. Vio a Roxas asentir ligeramente con la cabeza y sonreírle de costado, un poco, hasta que se oyó la bocina desde la calle—. ¿Tu hermano?

—Aa. Tiene que ser, nadie más tiene una bocina más ridícula—. Lo cual era cierto, era escandalosa. Sora contuvo una carcajada que sería estrepitosa; con el rostro de Cloud nadie sospecharía que tendría un gusto algo anticuado. Roxas lo siguió hasta la puerta de afuera, dónde ambos miraron la moto. Sora parpadeó la moto era genial, llena de estilo, pero no tenía un radiocasete—. Ni preguntes.

—No sabía que aún existieran.

—Yo tampoco, hasta que mi hermano se compró uno—. Roxas rió con él de manera divertida. Entonces, iban a ir a Ciudad del Paso en una moto último modelo, y con una música de la edad de piedra. Bueno, después de todo, Sora podría decir que ya no hay nada que no haya hecho. El único problema iba a ser el espacio. Si bien el armatoste era gigante tendrían que compartir la parte de atrás.

Para cuando Sora reparó en ese detalle, Roxas ya estaba acomodado y a él le tocaba ser el sándwich entre los Strife. ¿Su suerte no iba a mejorar nunca, verdad? La impresión de haber matado a algún Teletubi en su vida pasada le estaba empezando a costar caro. No sólo tendría que ir apretado, sino también tocando el cuerpo de Roxas.

Dudaba que haber propuesto la idea de compartir un departamento haya sido la mejor. Es decir, probablemente se le terminara tirando encima. Y no importaba cuanto maldijera a las hormonas por eso, seguramente lo terminaría disfrutando. Nada más escalofriante como la certeza de ello. El castaño suspiró antes de acomodarse apretadamente en el medio; el pecho de Roxas sostenía su espalda y sus brazos forjaban la parada de su cuerpo. Ahora se estaba sintiendo en fila india. Cuando la moto arrancó, Sora se percató del vuelco que estaba dando su vida en general desde que había conocido a Roxas. Y no es que fuera algo malo, pero el chico se había mostrado en su vida, o mejor dicho, él lo había obligado, y su cabeza era un caos en apenas unas horas. ¡No se quería ni imaginar cuando pasaran días… o años! No sobreviviría, menos con las manos de Roxas alrededor de su estomago y su cabeza en su revuelco de cabello. Oh, sí, faltaba mencionar ese aletear de mariposas en la boca de su estómago… ¡Yay! Estaba frito.

Sin embargo no era como si fuera a quejarse en voz alta; inclusive el hermano estaba haciéndole un favor llevándolo. Sora se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Bueno, lo hecho ya estaba hecho, no era como si pudiera removerlo de su memoria tampoco. Es decir, estaba completamente borracho y lo recordaba. Entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer.

En cuanto atravesaron todo Villa Crepúsculo, Sora pudo ver que estaban en plena ruta. El plano de vacas y otros animales de campo, y la nula existencia de edificios, le dieron a saber eso. No había mucho para ver y ninguno de los tres hablaba tampoco. Cloud probablemente porque no podía oír ni sus pensamientos con el ruido del motor y ellos dos simplemente no sabían cómo desarrollar una conversación. Es decir, nadie podría hablar con total fluidez si la primera vez que se veían, o al menos que Sora lo había visto, se habían conocido en un escenario fuera de lo común. Era normal. Era extraño se sintiera un ser humano normal, Sora lo estaba experimentando ahora. No obstante, el hecho que las manos de Roxas siguieran al costado de su cintura ya le obligaba a caer en la cuenta de lo real que era esto.

Porque era real. Había metido la pata como en arenas movedizas y Sora se seguía hundiendo. Esta incertidumbre era debida a no saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Roxas era casi… tan… poco carismático. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Le hacía pensar de él como una persona aburrida, e igual de interesante. Era un balance, pero comparada con su energía era una persona apática, algo. O al menos así le parecía.

El ambiente calmado de ambos Strife le estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Cómo mierda se podían mantener tan quietos? Era inhumano, si tenía que estar así en un viaje de una hora y media, Sora creía un posible suicidio de su parte. No era que le disgustara, sino que estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. Pastos, silencio, vacas, silencio, y así hasta que al fin pararon en una gasolinera en mitad de la nada. ¡¿Cómo existen esas cosas en algo desértico? Mejor no preguntar, cuando bajo del asiento sintió las piernas entumecidas y su cabello hecho un desastre. Claro, no había usado casco, ya que su cuerpo era protegido por los dos de sus… compañeros de ruta, no lo había considerado necesario. Le dolían las piernas de tenerlas separadas por cuarenta minutos y lo único que le daba alegría era el saber que ya habían pasado la mitad del camino.

Ahora entendía porque Leon se había mudado cuando había empezado a trabajar en Ciudad del Paso, este viaje, todos los días, mataría un día a alguien. Suspiró, se estiró y sentó en la arena del desierto, porque básicamente se trataba de uno. Encima estaba sudando; menos mal el baño que se había dado, sino bastaría alzar una axila para matar la poca vegetación del lugar.

Roxas y su hermano se habían metido al lugar de comidas, y ni sus labios se movían, así que Sora presumió que seguían sin hablar. ¿No se les entumecía la lengua? Y hablando de entumecer, casi no sentía su boca, tenía una sed que podría arrasar con el agua de cuatro bebederos.

Por fortuna, Roxas pareció leerle la mente, puesto que tenía dos latas de jugo con él. Sora le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes antes de abrirla.

— ¡Gracias! Te debo otra, algún día pagaré mis deudas—. Bromeó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y, sacudiendo su pantalón, se estiraba listo para empezar a caminar—. Hey, ¿tu hermano tardará mucho? Porque quiero estirar las piernas.

—Eso creo—dijo Roxas mientras se recargaba su espalda en el acero de la ruta—. No hay muchos lugares para ir, aquí. No es como si los centros comerciales abundaran—. Sora alzó una ceja ante el irónico comentario.

—_Haha_; muy gracioso. Gracias, Roxas, aprecio el comentario.

—De nada—. Roxas le sonrió un poco, de costado, cosa que le obligó a inflar sus mejillas en un gesto infantil—. No hay mucho para hacer aquí, Sora—. Ese comentario era realista, había demasiado espacio y poco entretenimiento. Fue entonces, cuando en cámara lenta, lo que parecía un pollo gigante se detuvo frente a ellos.

Sora no se animó ni a parpadear, nunca había visto a un animal de esos. El bicho los miraba desde una distancia considerable, murmuró un audible 'Kuee' y empezó a caminar con esas enormes patas en un sentido opuesto al que Sora creía que caminaría. Roxas no parecía impresionado, contrario a ello, era como si viera uno cada día de su vida. Pero para Sora la existencia de ese animalote había permanecido en la ignorancia hasta estos momentos.

¡Quería uno como esos! Además que parecían hechos para montar, es decir el de recién tenía un asiento de cuero sobre su lomo. Roxas lo miró de reojo y cuando Sora escuchó una carcajada se dio vuelta para mirarlo de lleno.

— ¿Nunca habías visto a un chocobo? Sólo están por estas zonas, rodeando Midgar y a un asentimiento a unos kilómetros de aquí—. La mente de Sora trabajaba rápido: animales raros, asentimiento, no había necesidad de robar uno (cómo había pensado con anterioridad) podrían alquilarlos.

—Roxas, ¿para dónde queda?—. El castaño miró el azul profundo de sus ojos, esperando llegar al corazón del otro. Los ojos del muchacho parecían algo opacos, pero Sora creía poder sacarle brillo de a poco—. ¡Quiero ir a Ciudad del Paso en uno de esos!—. Espetó, emocionado, saltando en el lugar y sonriendo.

—Sora, no vamos a ir a una ciudad en un chocobo. ¡Eso es muy ridículo!—. ¿A quién le importaban esos detalles? El castaño había dejado de preocuparse por lo que pudieran pensar los demás desde el momento en que había hecho una tarta verde en la clases de cocina—. No.

—Aw, dale, ¿qué te cuesta? No es cómo si alguien fuera a enterarse—. Sora revoleó los ojos, antes de sonreír con malicia. Iba a hacer que cediera, sea como sea. El castaño se acercó con las manos en la nuca—. No me obligues a llevarte—. Amenazó, sacando las manos de la nuca, antes de mirar ver a pasar a otro—. ¡Ahí va otro!—. Dicho esto, no le dio tiempo de replicar nada al muchacho que iba como barrilete gracias a su presión en las muñecas y su fuerza sobrehumana.

—E-espera un poco, Sora, ¡dije que no!

Sora sacó la lengua. Escucharlo y hacerle caso sería aburrirse mientras Cloud terminaba de hacer sociales en el lugar. Sería divertido romper todas las barreras de Roxas en cuanto a qué hacer. Lustrar ese azul de sus ojos hasta que despidieran destellos de alegría e inconsciencia en su persona. Sí, Sora iba a tener un arduo trabajo de ahora en adelante. Pero primero: los chocobos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de KH me pertenece, son propiedad de Nomura sensei y Square Enix.

**N/A: **Hasta aquí el capítulo dos; espero que lo hayan disfrutado (y reído un poco :D) Espero que el capítulo tres salga más rápido de mi cerebro y poder estar con ustedes más rápido.

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? D: ¿Les dio igual? xD

¡Besotes!


	3. 3

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No puedo creer que al final hayamos robado un chocobo….

Roxas apoyó su cabeza en el casillero. Lunes, nueve cuarenta y cinco; día normal de clases, pero para él no iban a ser tan normales. El fin de semana no lo había sido, ¿por qué hoy iba a ser diferente? Después de los hechos del sábado, ya creía todo posible. Encima seguro hoy tendría que lidiar con Axel. ¿No podía simplemente ignorarlo? Claro que no, más después de haber terminado la llamada de teléfono. El día de hoy sería un día largo, diablos, no estaba seguro de que iba a poder aguantar la presión del día.

De hecho, no estaba seguro de nada. Algún tipo de Dios lo odiaba; o el mundo estaba contra suya. Y, lo peor del asunto, era que en cierta forma le agradaba la atención. Claro que no estaba en sus planes robar un chocobo, ni mucho menos ser corrido por un granjero con un tenedor gigante, esas cosas ya escapaban de su imaginación. Es decir, la intención de alquilarlo era clara en cuanto se presentaron, pero el hombre había explicado que algunos eran reservados, y los otros ya tenían otros dueños, sólo usaban la granja para que estuvieran más cómodos. En resumen, a Sora no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que perseguir uno y lo peor del asunto era que terminó tomando a un chocobo salvaje. Amarillo como su cabello y feroz como Sora. El porrazo de ese día, al momento de montar al animal, había sido sublime. Tanto que merecía estar en un video de comedia barata donde dos adolescentes se estrellaban contra un árbol prepotente.

Con su suerte, seguro ese árbol había nacido al momento momentos antes que el animal frenara de golpe y los mandara de bruces contra él. Ahora tenía un bonito chichón en la frente, cubierto por un vendaje blanco. A Sora se le había dañado la nariz, la hemorragia no se había detenido sino hasta dos horas después. Menos mal que Cloud había ido por ellos, sino hubiesen quedado ahí, tirados a la buena de algún samaritano que quisieras ofrecerles un médico de turno. De cualquier forma, y a pesar del dolor, el castaño se había echado a reír sacando una risa sonora que lo había terminado contagiando. La conclusión de todo esto era que no iba a seguirle el tren, nunca más.

Sonó la campana y Roxas se alegró de que el primer período ya hubiera finalizado. Sólo tenían clases hasta la una y cuarto. El cuerpo se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, Sora iba a terminar matándolo si le seguía el ritmo.

Además de haber tenido un sueño húmedo el domingo, eso ciertamente lo había mantenido despierto gran parte del tiempo. No sabía nada de sexo-gay, pero seguro que su subconsciente había chupado gran información en algún momento de su vida, o de alguien. Ah, mejor no acordarse eso. De hecho, Roxas no quería ni siquiera intentarlo, pero las imágenes que en ese momento creyó reales seguían apareciendo como un álbum de figuritas. Alguien debería matarlo y librarlo de su sufrimiento, ya que a pesar de la magnitud de consecuencias del fin de semana, Sora seguía gustándole. Y sí su barra de sentimientos había pasado de: atracción a gustar, que desgracia. Ya hasta se estaba pareciendo masoquista.

— ¡Yo, mi buen Roxas! No puedo creer que hayas robado un chocobo. Es decir, de algunos se espera, otros no. Tú entrabas en la segunda calificación—. Axel. Oh, mierda, los rumores se expandían como si fuera gripe. Roxas suspiró y empezó a caminar hasta el salón de clases.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—dijo en un murmullo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Se sentía el centro de atención al pasar por los pasillos, muchos estudiantes se giraban a mirarlo y clavaban sus ojos en él como si fuera una cosa extraña, o superestrella para el caso—. Soy yo, o la gente me mira.

—Ay, ¿cómo no iban a mirarte? Mierda, hasta yo me impresioné cuando escuché que tú y Sora habían robado un animal salvaje. Es un crimen—. Axel sonrió con infantilismo y siguió: —Tú eras un chico bueno, y eso es de chicos malos, ¿lo memorizas?—. Palideció y tuvo que recordarse el sistema de respirar, porque su cerebro no se estaba oxigenando, sino más bien ahogando.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron?—. Axel se tensó visiblemente y no había que ser un genio para notar que él había expandido el rumor, aunque como si fuera poco… Axel tenía que haberlo escuchado de alguien, pero ¿de quién? Los únicos ahí eran Sora, él y Cloud. Y el contacto con Sora era nulo, pero con Cloud también. Es decir, era difícil imaginarse a su hermano haciendo sociales con alguien. Cuatro años enamorado de la misma mujer y ningún avance—. Axel.

— Esta bien, sí fui yo, la tentación fue grande. Tu hermano me dijo: _"Esta persiguiendo a un chocobo" _cuando atendió tu celular, así que pedí detalles y llegó hasta la parte dónde prácticamente murieron contra el árbol—. A este punto, Axel estaba conteniendo la risa, Roxas podía ver las lágrimas en el contorno de sus ojos. Se estaba irritando ante la situación—. Hey, sin ánimos de ofender, pero ¿pensaste en lo que dije antes?

Depende a que hacía referencia: si a la parte si se había revolcado con Sora, si había obtenido información sobre el sexo entre dos hombres, y ahora que lo pensaba era todo a lo que hacía referencia sus conversaciones con Axel. Es decir, no es que no hubiera pensado, pero de ahí a informarse había un largo trecho. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de sentir que Axel lo tironeaba de una manga para que le siguiera la corriente. Roxas sostuvo una exclamación ante la velocidad de los pasos. Ningún buen presentimiento tenía, tal vez porque nada bueno salía de él concretamente. Algún día se arrepentiría de haberlo adoptado como un amigo.

No entendía nada, además que tenían clases en los próximos minutos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, con todos los ojos centrados en él quizá era mejor si se salteaba las clases que restaban. Ahora que sabía el significado de ser una superestrella, delincuente de chocobos y demás, Roxas quería volver a su antigua vida. Un nadie conviviendo con gente que tiene vida social. Que frustrante. Debería saber que eso sería imposible mientras sus ojos estuvieran puestos en Sora.

Axel lo obligó a seguirlos los próximos minutos, sus pasos aceleraron escaleras arribas, atravesaron pasillos y para cuando le pareció la puerta blanca de la azotea, Roxas ya estaba mareado. Técnicamente había atravesado todo el colegio en menos de diez minutos. Axel parecía inquieto, emocionado y tenía esa sonrisa que daba escalofríos. A este punto de la vida y con la experiencia que tenía, ese sujeto tenía pensado, seguramente, hacerle pasar uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Existencia. Razón de ser. Lo que sea; pero las próximas horas serían un suplicio.

El muchacho más alto se acomodó en las baldosas y tiró en el suelo la mochila que tenía. Parecía pesada, puesto que hizo un estrepitoso sonido al caer súbitamente en el suelo. Roxas tomó aire, lo miró con desconfianza mientras decidía si acercarse o no.

Ya podía ver una barrera enorme entre ellos, los espíritus del más allá alentando a su alma a correr azotea afuera. Pero, ni modo, Axel tenía una insistencia a prueba de todo. Él y sus canciones para enfermos le habían dado esa pauta. Así que decidió terminar con eso rápido. Se sentó frente a él y lo miró entre confundido, frustrado de tener que sentarse en el mismo espacio y molesto. Porque algo le decía que algo que no le iba a gustar iba a suceder. Fue entonces, cuando se acomodó, que Axel abrió la mochila. Roxas alzó una ceja, había cientos de revistas, libros y… ¿cajas? Una cosa que no guardaba relación con la otra.

Con curiosidad tomó una, mirándola y su rostro fue un poema de vulgaridades contenidas. Todas… esas cosas (Roxas no encontró otra forma de llamarlas) incentivaban al sexo. O porno llamándolo vulgarmente. Su rostro fue un volcán a punto de salir de sus cávales y la primer revista que tomó, apenas con las puntas de sus dedos, fue a parar en el rostro de Axel.

Había de todo: desde mujeres manoseándose entre ellas, hasta hombres haciendo cosas que en su vida habría imaginado. Dedos en cada agujero disponible, juguetes. Mierda, hasta orgías. Retrocedió espantado y miró a Axel con furia. Era la primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida que se sentía humillado. Es decir: Axel estaba ahí sonriéndole perezosamente mientras se metía el dedo en la nariz como si se tratara de tomar un café a la mañana. Esto era humillante en tantos niveles; hasta Axel debería tener vergüenza de sí mismo. Mierda, ni quería imaginarse lo que hacía cuando estaba solo… con toda esta pila de porquería. Oh, mejor ni intentar imaginarlo, la sola imagen podría provocar pesadillas las próximas semanas.

Axel, el muy idiota, le hacía gestos con la mano motivándolo a tomar una de esas revistas entre sus manos.

—No seas tímido; hay que compartir llegado el momento—. Antes que pudiera decir algo más, Roxas le estroló una revista en pleno rostro, su amigo emitió un gemido de dolor y lo miró con una ceja alzada—. ¿Eso significa que no te gustó?

— ¡Claro que no! Es decir… ¿Qué… haces con todo esto encima?—dijo, horrorizado. Su imagen de Axel había cambiado en el término de diez minutos. Antes era un descarado, degenerado… ahora una tienda XXX. Vaya el progreso. Nervioso, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos—. Agradezco que te preocupes por mi vida sexual, pero, Axel, no estoy tan desesperado.

—No es el caso. ¿Qué se supone que harás cuando hagan el nidito de amor en Ciudad del paso? Mirar el techo y mientras tratas de mantener a tu pajarito despierto, porque creo que el de Sora cantará por seguro y eso, mi buen amigo, te convertiría en el pasivo de la relación—. ¿Desde cuándo Axel pensaba todo eso? Ni él mismo sabía que quería de Sora y él ya estaba hablando de un plan de vida. Este era el momento de matarlo y hacerlo parecer un suicidio.

—Ya me ocuparé cuando llegue el momento, ahora sólo quiero ir a clases y olvidar que vi, y escuché, todo esto—. Se masajeó las sienes, aún rojo al ver su pudor siendo abarcado por alguien qué ignoraba que existiera el espacio personal. Axel lo llamó antes de atravesar la puerta—. ¿Qué ahora?

— ¿No quieres llevarte Durmiendo con el enemigo, no es gay pero—

—Mierda, no.

La respuesta de Roxas fue un portazo sonoro para nunca más volver.

Estaba escandalizado para cuando llegó a planta baja, a su próxima clase, la imagen de todas esas revistas pasaban como una cinta por su cabeza. Porque, aunque la intención de no ver detalles había sido fuerte, algunas cosas habían resultado inevitables. Axel tenía razón en una cosa, Sora probablemente no tendría problemas, ni pudor alguno, en terminar en la cama con él. Su historial hablaba bien de la experiencia que tenía en esos menesteres mientras el de él era nulo. Detuvo sus pasos atropellados al darse cuenta de ello… nunca lo había visto de esta forma pero, siendo realistas, no había manera alguna que Sora y él fueran compatibles. Venían de mundos tan distintos, costumbres distintas, personalidades distintas. Si por casualidad esos dos mundos se juntaran probablemente colisionarían sin reparo alguno. No obstante este fin de semana había sido divertido. Dinámico. Roxas sonrió un poco antes de entrar al aula. Ese fin de semana había sido inolvidable; no había necesidad de besarse o revolcarse para poder interactuar el uno con el otro, aunque el accidente del chocobo les hubiera causado magullones. Bueno, en esa parte, parecía masoquista ya que pese a las quejas, las risas de la tarde aún resonaban con fuerza en su mente. La pregunta estaba en qué pensaba Sora de todo. De ellos. Quizá sus intenciones se basaban en amistad y otras cosas y él ya estaba proyectando para otro lado.

Probablemente se estaba haciendo ilusiones de alguna forma. Ojalá Axel hubiese sido partícipe de eso, porque ya tendría a alguien a quien culpar. No era momento de pensar en estas cosas, es decir, debería conseguirse una vida y dejar de acechar al castaño como si fuese un ave de rapiña. Al menos las horas que tenía clases, claro está. Sería todo mucho más fácil si Axel no hubiese olfateado sus sentimientos de entrada, como un perro que va a buscar su presa.

Ahora… si él no se metía en su vida privada porque Axel era tan insistente en cuanto a la suya. El karma quizá. Estúpido karma, si pudiera lo patearía; Roxas pasó toda la mañana dándole vueltas al karma, su sistema de arruinarle la vida y su meta de joderlo. Cada momento que pasaba el reloj pasaba sus manillas a la velocidad de una tortuga parapléjica. Le urgía salir del edificio a la velocidad de un rayo y evitar encontrarse con el castaño. No era que quisiera evitarlo, sino más bien que no sabía qué hablar con él… probablemente Sora tuviera cara de póker y seguiría como si nada. Pero para Roxas habían pasado muchas cosas y necesitaba espacio para digerirlas todas. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y suspiró; se sentía inquieto como una criatura esa cosa llamada corazón queriéndose salir del pecho… si Sora no cruzaba caminos con él iba a evitarle un pre-infarto y la necesidad que vinieran del loquero para ponerle chaleco de fuerza.

Él no era así. Bien, era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y sí tenía la libido a flor de piel, no tan insanamente como Axel, pero estaba latente y no era normal que quisiera gritar y pegarse al ventilador de techo como un gato, si la situación lo ameritaba y si realmente fuera tan desvergonzado. Roxas suspiró antes de hundirse totalmente en la silla. No estaba seguro de qué lo tenía tan asustado del castaño. ¿Sus reacciones? ¿Sus ideas? ¿Lo que realmente pensaba de él? En esta última una campana de victoria (o la del colegio) sonó. Así que mientras sus compañeros trataban de salir de a cuatro por una misma puerta, él se había quedado con los ojos como platos en completo estado de shock; no podía ser tan cobarde… ¿o sí? Sí, realmente podía, era el cromosoma Strife que vagaba por su cuerpo y se reía con crueldad de él. Casi podía oír la risa maliciosa del demonio satisfecho. Pero no iba a darse por vencido, no iba a esperar nueve años para confesarse como le pasó a Cloud. Estaba seguro de poder ganar la carrera contratiempo.

Los métodos a utilizar eran completamente ignorados por él. Aún no sabía que quería de Sora para empezar, y su relación no era muy cercana que digamos. Claro que ya tenían recuerdos, cómo el chocobo que —pobre bicho— había conseguido la venganza perfecta en cuanto vio el árbol. O el beso. Un poco irreal, y probablemente una memoria sólo para él ya que Sora no recordaba lo sucedido, pero eso había sido suficiente como para dejarse arrastrar a esto que estaba logrando que perdiera su temperamento.

Ojala el tiempo pudiera ganar la carrera, tenía que recordarse que —si las cosas salían bien— iba a convivir en un mismo departamento con el castaño. Su tan mencionado cromosoma parecía asustado y retraído en la mitad de su estómago. Roxas cerró los ojos e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, no iba a ser cobarde; en cuanto tuviera todo resuelto y bien pensado en cuanto a sus sentimientos iba a confesarse sin alcohol de por medio, sin Axel de por medio, sin su padre que apuntó con la escopeta a su amor platónico. No. Serían él y Sora en alguna parte del mundo aislada de todas esas personas extrañas. Porque vaya que su círculo las tenían y tendrían algo de paz. El problema de las confesiones era que viniendo de un hombre podrían sonar empalagosas y ridículas. Él nunca se había confesado a alguien con anterioridad, es decir sería su primera vez. Minutos más tarde Roxas se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el aula de clases y se sobresaltó al ver a sus amigos en la puerta de entrada esperándolo con los rostros desencajados.

Hayner negó con la cabeza, fingiendo fastidio.

—A buena hora, hombre, ya estaba pensando en llamar al loquero.

—Haz estado hablando de cromosomas y algo más, Roxas—. Olette se acercó mirándolo preocupada y poniendo una mano en su frente—. ¿Seguro que está todo bien?—. Genial, ahora iban a pensar que estaba loco en serio. Roxas sonrió un poco, la situación era cómica en cierta medida. Con todos alrededor de él mirándolo con una mezcla de sensaciones.

—Seguro, ¿por qué iba a estar mal?—dijo, fingiendo sanidad mental, cosa que estaba lejos de sentir—. ¿Hoy íbamos a hacer algo?—. Tomó su mochila y la acomodó en el hombro.

—Pues íbamos a ir al cine, esa película de los ochenta se veía interesante—. Mencionó entusiasmado mientras le hacía señas a Hayner; quién bufó de manera inestable arrastrándolo de la muñeca fuera del salón.

—Cualquier cosa menos seguir chocobos salvajes—. Oh, hasta ellos estaban enterados. ¿Qué peor podría ponerse este día? Quizá se habría ahorrado la pregunta ya que, al salir, en la esquina estaban Sora y sus amigos.

Esta era la parte dónde realmente Roxas quería omitir su cromosoma Strife hablarle en voz suave, pero transmitiéndole que se alejara de él. La verdad era que Roxas apenas era un adolescente que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con estos temas; y por el momento era imposible. Cada vez que le vería la cara se acordaría de su cuerpo desnudo y su imaginación volaba lejos. Lo acababa de comprobar, ya que pese a la distancia, Roxas podía recordarlo todo. ¡Él no había querido ver nada! Pero en la carrera por auxiliarlo los ojos habían cobrado vida propia. Estaba seguro de que si no detenía su tren pervertido de pensamientos iba a tener una hemorragia nasal importante.

¡Ah! Las revistas de Axel tendrían que tomar la responsabilidad de estarlo influenciando para otro lado. Roxas negó con la cabeza, sonrojado como una cereza, y le dio la espalda a Sora antes de doblar por otro pasillo y desaparecer de su vista. De hecho, si fuera un personaje de caricatura su carrera hasta el final del día habría sido pan comido. Pero no, ciertamente no era Superman, y dudaba serlo en un futuro lejano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Estás diciéndome que eres homosexual y que te gusta alguien del colegio?—. Riku sonrió; dándole una mordida a su emparedado antes de sentir como Sora le escupía la gaseosa en pleno rostro—. Eso fue muy delicado de tu parte—dijo, con una mueca antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiarse.

— ¡No dije eso, Riku! Mencioné el _tal vez_… y no termine—. El castaño se quejó ya sintiéndose incapaz de probar bocado. Kairi sólo se limitó a mirarlos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Kairi?—dijo, inflando sus mejillas. Aún no encontraba el por qué de su situación cómica. Su mente parecía una enorme ensalada lista para comer y se sentía vulnerable a cualquier acusación. ¡No era su culpa!

—Nada, salvo que mientras ustedes discuten aquí Roxas sale corriendo por la otra esquina—. Sora parpadeó antes de mirar cómo el muchacho se escondía entre sus amigos y lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Su bebida ya descartada en el bote de basura—. Pasó algo entre ustedes, ¿no?—. Sora no contestó a ello.

—Luego les hablo; no es lo que ustedes piensan por cierto—. Aclaró. Realmente no había pasado nada del otro mundo, sin embargo tenía la extraña sensación que Roxas estaba evadiéndolo completamente. Primero en clases, ahora esto. Su paciencia estaba tocando fondo. No había nada de qué esconderse después de todo.

—Ve por él, tigre—dijo Riku en tono de burla, Sora ya estaba alejado para defenderse así que sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Quizá sus amigos eran engendros extraños, pero desde que tenía consciencia los tenía cerca de él. Tanto que prácticamente eran una fórmula. Ni A salía sin B ni C sin A y B. Por eso mismo cortar el cordón umbilical nunca estaba de más.

Sora corrió tanto como sus piernas le daban hasta llegar a verlo a distancia; para aquel entonces ya estaba fuera del edificio. Lo que estaba sintiendo por dicho muchacho era una cosa incomprensible; no encontraba ni motivo, ni razón alguna para sentirse tan atraído. Para ser honesto apenas lo conocía de vista y recientemente se había visto ya conversando con él, robando un chocobo y mostrándose desnudo sin saberlo, frente a sus ojos. Este fin de semana que había pasado estaba revolucionando su mundo y todo lo que conocía.

Lo único que Sora sabía era de querer acostarse con él. Un toco y me voy bien dicho vulgarmente porque no lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener sentimientos, pero la tensión sexual estaba presente. Ahora esta era la parte dónde admitía para sí mismo que era un pervertido y no tenía a nadie a quién culpar. Es decir Riku era bastante reservado con sus relaciones y Kairi aún estaba en busca de su príncipe azul desde que tenía memoria. Estupideces de chicas. Pero no tenía influencia en ningún allegado como para decir: "Por tu culpa ahora juego de volante derecho e izquierdo", hasta había llegado a sospechar que Leon fuera gay. Su hermano nunca había traído una mujer a casa desde que lo había golpeado la adolescencia—probablemente cuando se instalara en Ciudad del Paso estaría en pareja y ya inclusive habría adoptado un chico. En pocas palabras Sora solamente podría imaginarse a Squall con un hombre. Esa imagen no había cambiado en todo este tiempo.

Y ahora que se acordaba de su existencia, también recordó que el domingo pasado lo había llamado por algunos departamentos en alquiler que había encontrado en la revista de allá. El castaño había saltado de la cama y casi telefoneaba a Roxas, de no ser porque se había acobardado a último momento y no lo había hecho. Pero bien era la excusa perfecta para acercarse un poco más a él. Cierto que pensaba en ellos como futuros amantes, y eso podría hacer difícil la convivencia. Sora no se consideraba invencible, sino más bien un hámster que podría atacar a su pareja en cualquier momento. Aunque eso implicara formalizar de alguna forma. Estaba casi seguro que no resistiría la tentación, teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocasionado en él no podía imaginar lo que generaría verlo desnudo sudando y otras cosas censuras que su imaginación le ocasionaba.

El castaño se ruborizó al pensar en ello mientras seguía mirando la espalda de Roxas.

Era ahora o nunca; se acercó a paso decidido, con una expresión abundante de confianza y alzó su mano para tocarle el hombro. Como un tigre. Como había dicho Riku. Sin embargo de tigre pasó a cachorro a la hora de retroceder unos trescientos metros de Roxas y esconderse tras un árbol. El segundo contacto era tan difícil. Y, como se malhumoró, se sintió ignorado vino todo el drama: con toda la madurez del mundo Sora tomó una piedra en su mano y la revoleó a la espalda de Roxas, atinándole y haciendo que el muchacho gimiera de dolor. Sora ciertamente no era invencible, sino más bien vulnerable a estas cosas. Falta de costumbre quizá. No obstante cuando el muchacho giró a ver a su agresor, el castaño sudó frío y empezó a sonreír como idiota.

—Haha, lo siento, es que te estaba llamando y no me oías—dijo, mintiendo, y asegurándose el no pasar por un golpeador. Espero unos minutos antes que Roxas murmurara algo con sus amigos y se acercara a él.

—No pasa nada—. Roxas carraspeó la garganta y clavó sus ojos en él. Qué situación incómoda y se alegraba ver a su contraparte en iguales condiciones que él; sino sería muy humillante—. Entonces, ¿querías algo?—. _"SEXOO" _gritó su subconsciente antes que Sora pateara al muy delator; escuchó la risa de Roxas ante el golpe que se había dado a sí mismo—. ¿Y eso?

—Un poco de terapia; a veces funciona—dijo estúpidamente antes de sonreír ya de tener la cara de piedra—. Quería avisarte que mi hermano encontró departamentos para ver en Ciudad del Paso. Podríamos ir a verlos—. Notó que el muchacho se rascaba la nuca de manera inquieta.

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¡Hoy mismo si quieres!—. Sora estaba impaciente con ese tema desde el domingo y esperaba que Roxas le dijera que sí. Era un viaje largo y tendrían que faltar mañana; quizá se podrían quedar en lo de Leon a la noche. Ya tenía todo organizado—. Hay una feria que quiero conocer; ¿qué dices, Rox?

Todo lo que Sora quería era tener un poco de intimidad con él; y que fuera ahora antes de no ser tan invencible como se sentía y volver a ser un cachorro. Es decir ya sabía que estaba abusando, habían estado en Ciudad del Paso hace apenas unos días y ya estaba preguntando para ir de nuevo; sin embargo no iba a ser pesimista. Por algún extraño motivo sentía todo lo contrario, Roxas parecía de alguna forma reaccionar a su presencia, aunque eso podría deberse a recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos; el también claro está… pero ese ya era un secreto. No pensaba decirlo a no ser que la situación lo ameritara. Y ahora no lo veía como tal.

—No creo que…—. Era una negación, hasta que el muchacho suspiró resignado y tras hacer un gesto, voltear a ver a sus amigos, Roxas asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Si llegamos temprano quizá podríamos aprovechar el fin de semana—. Paren las rotativas, eso significaba un fin de semana solo, con Roxas, lejos de todo conocido posible. ¿Verdad? Sora se sonrojó al caer en la cuenta, y palideció al mismo tiempo.

Bien, eso había bastado para que sus pajaritos salieran de su cabeza y volaran lejos de su alcance. No había pensado en ello. Estaba más preocupado en imaginarse al casi-seguro novio de su hermano que se olvidó de los detalles. ¡Oh cielo santo! Esperaba que sus hormonas se calmaran ese fin de semana sino, sin duda alguna, saltaría sobre él. Sora revoleó los ojos y se rascó la nuca de manera inquieta; era tan idiota. Aunque era una oportunidad única de tener intimidad. De la sorpresa pasó al alivio en el término de segundos y cuando la realización de ese hecho lo golpeó. Así que, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un anuncio de un dentífrico, el castaño asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de imaginar cosas.

Esto era emocionante en cierta forma y escalofriante en otra. Por un lado iba a monopolizar al muchacho por dos días, por el otro esto lo hacía un cien por ciento gay a los ojos de los demás y suyos. Bueno, si ser homosexual conllevaba tener un "agitado" fin de semana no tenía quejas al respecto.

— ¡Claro! No creo que Leon oponga resistencia de tenerme dos días por su casa—dijo, sin mucha convicción, es decir si su hermano iba a estar en la casa todo el tiempo las cosas se iban a complicar. Roxas asintió mirando para los costados y mostrándose inquieto.

—Será hasta el viernes entonces—. Tras decir eso, se fue junto a sus amigos. Sora se quedó en el lugar con la cabeza trabajándole a mil por minuto. Esto es lo que muchos llaman un paso importante; el primer paso que daban, o al menos de su parte… para él era muy difícil saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Roxas.

Sabía poco y nada de él. A excepción que le gustaba leer y era una rata de biblioteca nada más, detalles como la música que le gustaba, el budín que le gustaba, qué hacía con sus amigos eran desconocidos. Como un archivo en blanco y eso por algún extraño motivo lo desmotivó. Probablemente Roxas tampoco sabría algo de él; a pesar que su fama en el colegio era ya sabida por cada alumno regular y vecinos. A estas alturas que él supiera la cantidad de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama no debería asustarle. Cabía esa posibilidad y otras, pero aún así… no era algo que quería que se enterara. Normalmente él era reservado en ese aspecto, pero las mismas chicas se encargaban de esparcir el rumor con la velocidad del viento. Como si fuera un trofeo o algo así; Sora ni se preocupaba por conquistarlas, ellas se pegaban a él y las cosas se terminaban dando solas. Según Riku era debido a su carisma, y la forma de dirigirse a ellas lo que las atrapaba.

Y él nunca se había enamorado de ninguna, tal vez con Roxas sería todo distinto y podría cambiar esa fama de playboy que tenía. Ni siquiera él sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le atraía de él.

Roxas era atractivo, no todo el mundo llegaba con el cabello así de rubio a su edad. ¿Quizá usaba tintura? Pero más allá de tintura o no, ese rubio le quedaba bien. Era una persona tranquila, no gritaba y… hasta ahí llegaban sus conocimientos. Sora suspiró en el camino a casa al darse cuenta lo poco que sabía del muchacho. Bueno, esto en parte le ayudaría a tenerlo más cerca, conocerlo más a fondo. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era encerrarse en su pieza con la música estéreo a todo volumen y pensar claramente sobre su situación. La música hacía tanto ruido que lo obligaba a no perderse en otras cosas. Entonces, una vez en su casa, Sora miró el calendario: quedaban cuatro días para tener definido lo que quería hacer. Hablar con alguien no ayudaría en nada, Riku probablemente se reiría tanto que se le caería el rostro de la vergüenza y Kairi… bueno, ella era mujer.

Necesitaba un amigo gay que lo guiara bien, pero no tenía ninguno, a excepción de su hermano—el castaño estaba convencido que Leon lo era, aunque no lo haya confirmado verbalmente. ¿Debería llamarlo? No, sólo le daría un sermón sobre hombres con otros hombres y sobre el sexo con preservativo era sexo a salvo. Y eso no era broma, cuando Sora entró en los dulces quince años Leon le había dado "la charla" y no era algo que quisiera repetir, o recordar.

Le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo mientras encendía el equipo de música y se tiraba sobre el sillón de la sala. Sora empezó a amodorrarse y cerrar sus ojos. Tantas cosas en su cabeza que sentía que le iba a reventar en cualquier momento. Tenía el deseo de estar con Roxas, pero algo lo detenía. Se sentía como una mujer al pensar en la seguridad del otro y la suya, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Estaba ansioso, tanto que ni el mismo se soportaba. Irritado, con el ceño fruncido, terminó levantándose del sillón para ir al patio. Mierda, dudaba poder dormir en toda la noche, lo único que lo relajaba en cierta medida era la música a todo volumen. Si Roxas supiera la cantidad de cosas que le estaba provocando… quizá estaría de acuerdo en intentar algo.

Para algunos los días de la semana pasaban tan lenta que era casi un suplicio; para personas como Sora que esperaban algo, como una criatura, los días se habían pasado volando. Había tenido tantos sueños esa semana que el hecho que no se le hubiera tirado encima al culpable de ellos había sido un milagro. Se sentía semi-desesperado y su pierna seguía logrando que tambaleara el escritorio donde estaban sus cosas, no realmente escuchando a la profesora que estaba frente suyo. Agradecía estar en uno de los últimos bancos, sino habría sido casi imposible lograr que no le llamaran la atención; y mientras maldecía el reloj por ir tan lento ya estaba terminando el día.

Por amor a los perros, ¿¡alguien podría hacer que la escuela terminara! La mochila para el fin de semana estaba colgada en la silla, no era muy grande, pero llevaba todo lo que Leon le había dicho: ropa limpia, cepillo de dientes—Leon realmente estaba en todo, y dinero. No sería una sorpresa después de todo que terminaran en un cuarto de hotel si su hermano jugaba a ser ama de casa y cuidar a su hermano menor de que no hiciera—tuviera relaciones. Y Sora iba a odiarlo por el resto de su vida.

Para cuando la campana sonó, salió como una saeta a buscar a Roxas. Tenía los tickets para el tren, realmente que Cloud los llevara sería perder la oportunidad mantener una conversación con el muchacho. Por lo que Sora podía recordar no habían tenido una en toda la semana. Él porque no estaba seguro de qué hablar y Roxas… bueno, eso no lo sabía, pero probablemente sería por el mismo problema que tenía él. En estos días Sora se dio cuenta de cuánto lo miraba Roxas cuando él supuestamente miraba para otro lado, en el almuerzo, o en las mismas clases y se dio cuenta de que no le era indiferente como había pensado en un principio. No. Para nada. Ahora tenía la duda de cuánto hacía que lo miraba de esa forma; pero bien no iba a hurgar tanto como para eso. Este fin de semana estaba seguro de que cambiaría la relación de ambos, aunque no estaba seguro de querer luego de él.

El castaño pegó el grito en el cielo, del susto, al notar a Roxas con la espalda recargada en la pared de la puerta de su salón de clases.

— ¡No sabía que terminaras las clases antes!—dijo, emocionado, a decir verdad pensaba que él era el primero en salir de la clases y tendría que esperarlo a Roxas—. ¿Ya tienes todo?—. Preguntó en un parpadeó, Roxas llevaba consigo una mochila mediana, él había tenido que buscar una gigante.

—Aa; no sabía exactamente que llevar—dijo Roxas, con algo de vergüenza—. ¿Tu hermano está de acuerdo en que vaya?—. Sora sonrió con ternura, eso le parecía increíblemente… inhibido para ser hombre.

—Yo que tú no le prestaría atención a lo que diga a mi hermano—. Y mientras caminaban, el castaño empezó a comentar algo muy por encima de Leon—. Es en serio, muy hermano es muy serio y aburrido para ciertas cosas. Así que pensemos sólo en que vamos a hacer los tres días—. Sora pasó un brazo por los hombros del muchacho y acercó su rostro sonriente, era un gesto amistoso, pero el menor contacto ambos saltaban como gatos—. Erh, por cierto, no te pregunté que ibas a hacer en Ciudad del Paso, Roxas.

—Pensaba estudiar en la misma Universidad, ahora no sé bien qué, así que me haré un psicotécnico—. Roxas comentó pensativo mientras cruzaban la calle, la estación no estaba lejos de la secundaria afortunadamente, así que dos cuadras más y estarían. El castaño cruzó sus brazos y lo miró de reojo.

—Qué pálida; si me preguntas te veo siendo escritor—. Sora lanzó una carcajada ante la expresión del otro—. ¿Por qué no? Es decir, con todos esos libros que llevas leídos no me extrañaría—. Roxas se ruborizó y él le siguió; sin darse cuenta admitía haberlo estado observando un tiempo; de otro modo no lo sabría—. De todas formas siempre está el psicotécnico, Rox.

—… Aa—. Esta fue la parte donde toda conversación ya se había tornado tímida y el silencio reinó entre los dos.

Un silencio cómodo por encima de todo, para cuando el tren estacionó frente a ellos, Sora pensaba en tantas cosas. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y el hombre rompía los tickets para que pudieran pasar. No había mucha gente, pero el castaño guió a Roxas a un lugar apartado y tomó asiento del lado de la ventana, el muchacho a su lado se acomodó con un suspiro.

Este iba a ser el viaje más largo de su vida, sin ruido, como si estuviera practicando yoga con música de fondo. Muy bien, quería hablar… saber más del otro, atosigarlo en preguntas, pero simplemente no podía. Sora se hundió en el asiento y lo miró de reojo, Roxas mantenía sus ojos fijos en un libro de bolsillo y él miraba sus carnosos labios, quietos y a veces se movían para respirar sonoramente. Estaba tan abstraído que no pensó en lo que dijo luego:

—Cielos, quiero besarte ahora mismo—dijo en un susurro, susurro que llegó a su compañero de banca. Sora parpadeó mientras su rostro se transformaba en un arcoíris—. Ahm… ¿dije eso en voz alta?—. Lo único que se escuchó fue el tren comenzar a andar en todas sus ruedas, haciendo que él ahogara una exclamación: — ¿Ah…?—. Para cuando ya se había estabilizado la boca de Roxas estaba sobre la suya en un brusco movimiento. El muchacho clavó sus ojos en los suyos, tan profundamente que no le dio tiempo a pensar.

—Yo también—. Dicho esto, Sora encontró su rostro siendo atrapado por las manos del muchacho y sus labios volvían a colisionar con los otros.

Gay o no gay; ese beso se estaba sintiendo a las mil maravillas. Y saber que no sólo él pensaba en estas cosas, aún mejor.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de KH me pertenece, son propiedad de Nomura sensei y Square Enix.

**A/N: **¿Cómo están todos?  
Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quienes comentan y siguen la historia capítulo tras capítulo En serio, muchas gracias! Quedan dos y termino el fanfic, apróxidamente serían dos semanas, o menos para cada uno. La verdad es que ahora estoy muy enganchada con el KH Birth by Sleep y Dissidia xD Así que mi vida por la internet parece ser tan limitada en la semana xD

¿Review?

¡Besotes!


	4. 4

**¡Lemon! **Sora seme.

**4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh Cielos, Roxas estaba seguro de poder morir feliz ahora. La boca de Sora se movía magníficamente sobre la suya, mordía su labio inferior y lo apretaba más hacia él. Sus dedos vagaban por todo su rostro y cuello, para apretarlo más a él. Roxas le seguía el ritmo como si estuviera acostumbrado, no había reservas en besarlo de esa forma, o que el castaño lo besara como lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control en el momento en que Sora subió sobre su regazo y apretó toda su cadera contra su entrepierna.

Realmente iban a tener suerte si no los sacaban a patadas, ahora mismo Roxas estaba recordando la anciana que estaba sentada a su costado izquierdo. Intentó separarlo un poco, de su boca, para poder hablar. No había esperado esto, aunque en cierta forma lo había provocado. No era que quisiera dejar de besarlo, simplemente quería evitar que llegaran a los papeles. Y ciertamente su pajarito estaba comenzando a querer salir de la jaula. Mierda, sabía que hablar con Axel no ayudaría ni un poco.

—S-Sora…—. No iba a poder decir mucho si tenía la lengua del otro aún dentro de su boca, de lo cual no se quejaría si estuvieran en otro lugar. Tal vez Axel tenía razón en estar convirtiéndose en un chico malo, estaban haciendo cosas que no se deberían en un transporte público. Y lo peor era que la situación era más excitante—. ¡So-ra…!—. Tuvo que apartarlo de la frente, con poca delicadeza—. Siento eso, pero—. Tomó aire y dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos del castaño en sus caderas. A este paso iba a perder su virginidad en el sucio vagón de un tren—. Estamos es un tren…

—Sé eso, genio—dijo, revoleando los ojos y sonriendo con algo de malicia—. ¿El punto?—. El hecho que Sora jugara con sus caderas sobre las suyas y sus dedos estuvieran rozando más abajo de su estómago—. Vamos, Roxas, no eras así en…

— ¿En dónde…?

Antes que tuviera tiempo para pensar, la lengua del castaño se unía en otra danza con la suya, sin embargo respetaba más su espacio personal. Las manos de él estaban más por su cabello y rostro que por sus zonas bajas, lo cual lo hacía respirar un poco. Pareciera ser que de un simple beso no iba a pasar… al menos por ahora. No sería sorpresa si, cuando llegaran terminaran revolcándose en plena calle.

Los minutos conformaron horas, horas en los que ninguno de ellos dos cedía para dejar de besarse. La húmeda lengua de Sora recorría su boca con parsimonia y él sostenía su cintura por debajo de la ropa, el sólo hecho de tocar piel influía en él de una forma arrolladora; quería hacerlo suyo en el mismo vagón. Pero bien tampoco iba a hacer eso con una señora casi al lado suyo. No obstante, Sora parecía ignorar ese hecho. Jadeaba cada tanto para tomar una bocanada de aire y volver con más pasión sobre sus labios.

Él estaba en igualdad de condiciones, pero sus principios—que en este momento no le servían de nada, más que para molestar—estaban primeros. Aunque eso no significaba que el castaño los tuviera, parecía desinhibido y como si hubieran contenido todo por un largo tiempo. Él por años, pero Sora era distinto.

Entonces, aunque pareciera increíble, llegaron a Ciudad del Paso aún con Sora encima suyo y mordiendo sus labios. El castaño sonrió antes de lamerle el labio inferior una vez más, para después mirar por la ventanilla y ponerse pálido. Roxas parpadeó sin entender mucho, en su costado, por la ventana, se podía ver a un hombre alto y castaño oscuro cubriendo su rostro y mirando directamente a Sora. Atando cabos y por el rostro perplejo del muchacho encima suyo, y como la buena suerte nunca lo había acompañado, ese debía ser su hermano. El castaño maldijo en un murmullo, rojo como un tomate y saliendo de encima.

—Lo que sea que diga Leon no le hagas caso, ahora tendré que comerme un sermón de aquellos—. ¿Y él y su vergüenza no contaban? Roxas suspiró antes de notar a Sora completamente desaliñado, los labios rojos e hinchados y las hebras de su cabello disparadas para cualquier lado. Tragó saliva; él debía ser su retrato.

—No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto—dijo en un suspiro antes que Sora asintiera, dándole la razón.

—Lo sé, el sermón va a ser largo y pesado—. No era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería, pero… ahora que lo pensaba con el harén que Sora tenía era probable que lo haya pescado así en varias ocasiones. Si Sora era en algún momento suyo, Roxas se prometió a sí mismo que no volverían a verse en otra situación como esta—. Bueno, Roxas, llegamos.

Tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron, con la atenta mirada de su hermano sobre ellos. Ese sujeto era intimidante en varios aspectos, tenía la misma aura solitaria y perversa de Cloud. Roxas suspiró de nueva cuenta y miró de hito en hito a Leon.

—No puedo decir que no lo esperaba—dijo el hermano mayor, cruzado de brazos, y mirando severamente al castaño. Era de noche ya y había poca gente tanto en la estación como las que seguían a otra parada en el tren—. Qué te dije, Sora, sobre muestras de afecto en público?

—Ay, Leon, estamos en el siglo XXI—dijo en un claro reproche—. Además ya lo hemos hecho con anterioridad—. El mayor de los Leonheart suspiró masajeándose las sienes. Ah, Roxas notó a la anciana que estaba sentada tan cerca de ellos. La pobre estaba pálida y los miraba como si fueran delincuentes.

—No creo que supere el trauma—. Comentó Leon mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el primer distrito.

—Yo tampoco, ¿crees que lo haya visto todo, Roxas?—. Preguntó Sora ingenuamente, abriendo sus ojos y detonando inocencia. Inocencia que, ahora sabía, no existía.

—Aa. Seguro que con binoculares habría tenido más detalles.

Sora sonrió ante ello, para luego ponerse a su lado y aferrar su mano con la de él, empezando a caminar con tranquilidad y los dedos enlazados. Roxas ahora sabía que su familia no era la única extraña en todo el mundo.

Todo su sistema desbordaba nerviosismo ante esta situación; casi no conocía el tercer distrito de Ciudad del Paso y echarle un ojo en general siempre venía bien. Lo único que no le estaba gustando mucho era el gentío que parecía estar en todas partes, sobre todo adolescentes de todas partes del mundo que venían por las facultades y aprovechaban desde el viernes para darle una recorrida al lugar. Según parecía no iban a estar tan solos como había supuesto en la semana. Roxas miró distraídamente la espalda de Leon que caminaba pasos delante de ellos y a Sora que caminaba por el cordón de los pasamanos. Ese chico iba a resultar la muerte para él. Axel ya había comentado algunas cosas de Sora con anterioridad y todo se resumía en que le faltaba sentido común. Se preguntó para sí mismo si el muchacho era consciente que si caía se fracturaría más de un hueso; no obstante aún seguía sujeto de su mano y con fuerza.

Lo último que le faltaba era terminar en un hospital con magullones por haber intentado salvar al muy idiota y terminar cayendo con él. A veces no sabía si lidiaba con un futuro estudiante de una universidad, o con una criatura de cinco años. Hablando de lo extraña que era la atracción, quizá los que dicen que nos sentimos atraídos a otros por el olfato sea real, y su nariz le estaba jugando una mala pasada—eso podría ser, sino esto era un fenómeno extraño. O tal vez el hecho de hacer idioteces frente a miles de personas era algo que inconscientemente admiraba. Es decir probablemente saliera en diarios con grandes titulares que dirían: _"Chico idiota cae a la fuente desde un tercer piso"_ o algo así. Y eso lo hacía reír; seriamente era extraño este caso. Leon parecía estar acostumbrado también a esto puesto que no le dirigió la mirada desde que había empezado a caminar, eso… o sentía vergüenza ajena, cosa que Roxas entendía.

Lo peor del asunto fue cuando el castaño lo miró con una sonrisa insensata y empezó a tironear de su brazo, incitándolo a subir, lo cual ya era un no rotundo. Si Sora quería que los demás se rieran estaba bien ya que, aparentemente, le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pudieran opinar de él, pero para su persona era un reto enorme. Roxas estaba acostumbrado a ser un cero a la izquierda alguien invisible, llamar la atención de ese modo sería quebrar sus creencias.

— ¡Vamos, Rox, será divertido!—. Insistió su contraparte, tironeando de él con más fuerza—. ¿Nunca te tiraste a una pileta? Esto es más o menos lo mismo—. Algunas preguntas daban espacio a la duda, esta no.

—No, en serio, nunca he hecho algo como eso y no voy a empezar ahora—. Sora revoleó los ojos ante su respuesta e insistió—. No—. Repitió por las dudas que la primera vez no lo haya oído—. Definitivamente no voy a… ¡!

Antes que terminara la sentencia, Sora había echado el peso de su cuerpo para atrás, cayendo a la nada con él a cuestas. ¡Ni siquiera había podido gritar de la impresión! Antes estaba boca arriba, ahora boca abajo con el viento soplándolo desde abajo y, al final, todo lo que supo era que estaba cubierto de agua. Vivo, pero cubierto de agua al fin. Abrió los ojos para ver a Leon asomado desde el tercer piso, masajeándose las sienes, la gente a su alrededor con los ojos puestos en ellos y las risas. Con el ceño fruncido miró a su contraparte, igual de mojada que él y con sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Entre Axel y Sora no sabía quién agotaba primero su paciencia.

Sora empezó una serie de carcajadas sonoras que hacían eco y Roxas suspiró, sonriendo un poco. Por algún motivo no podía enojarse con él y la adrenalina que sacudía aún su cuerpo estaba presente. Es decir: él bajando a velocidades inigualables tres pisos era algo increíble de creer; pero ahí estaba, como si nunca hubiera tenido niñez, sentado en una fuente con varias personas riéndose de ellos y ellos mismos riéndose de la situación. El castaño salió de la fuente, sacudiéndose como un perro y le tendió una mano.

—No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?—. Sonrió tras decir ello, mostrando todos los dientes. Roxas suspiró negando con la cabeza antes de tomar la mano que se le ofrecía y salir.

—No… pero, es la última vez que me pasa algo parecido—dijo, suprimiendo una mueca; no era que estuviera mal o bien. Es decir, había sido divertido, sin embargo no era algo que quisiera repetir a no ser que se le borrara la memoria. O hasta que la sensación se le fuera del cuerpo.

Leon se acercó a ello ni bien llegó al primer piso. Las personas a su alrededor que se habían matado, y no literalmente, de risa ya comenzaban a esparcirse por todo el distrito dejándolos solos con un hermano mayor que más que molesto, parecía cansado de tener que lidiar con ellos. Eso que se habían encontrado hace una hora apenas. No quería imaginar las consecuencias que podían traer dos días más y horas.

—Debí haberme esperado algo como eso, Sora—. Desde dónde estaba Roxas se podían ver las arrugas de su frente—. Hoy tengo una cena importante, y no toleraré sexo en la casa, así que por hoy se quedarán en el hotel.

—Leon, si querías intimidad con tu novio me hubieses dicho antes—. Respondió el castaño algo más seco. ¿El hermano de Sora era gay? Por su expresión desorbitada parecía ser que no.

—Sora, ¿mamá no te dijo nada?—. Sora negó con la cabeza—. Voy a casarme el mes que viene, con una chica—. Hablando de noticias que se dan sin anestesia. Wow, Sora parecía que había perdido el alma en los siguientes minutos.

—P-pero… ¡Pensé que eras gay! ¡Lo creí toda mi vida…!—. Roxas puso una mano en su hombro. Antes de dirigirse a Leon.

—Felicidades, creo que es lo quiere decir—. Leon asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sora desbordaba desconcierto al momento, pero Roxas sabía por el brillo en sus ojos, que estaba feliz por su hermano. Leon pasó sus manos en ambas matas de cabello, revolviéndolas con una ligera (y muy pequeña) sonrisa.

—Si quieren ir a la feria a la noche, les aconsejo que busquen un lugar para quedarse desde ahora—. Ambos asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza, Sora aún sin salir de su estupor y Roxas mirándolo de reojo.

En cierta forma podía entenderlo; él de más pequeño también había percibido en Cloud cierta homosexualidad que, al final, nunca había existido. Cuando Tifa apareció en la infancia de su hermano él fue flechado, aunque eso no implicaba que estuvieran en pareja. Cloud nunca se declaró desde ese día y contando. ¿Nueve años? ¿Diez años? Al principio llevaba la cuenta, de adolescente Roxas entendió que su hermano era un caso perdido y que cuando llegara su tiempo se lo diría.

Y en cuanto a él, también estaba por cumplir un ciclo con Sora. Mirándolo de hito en hito, su situación no era muy distinta de la de Cloud. Ya estaban por terminar la secundaria y hacía una semana que habían entablado una conversación, y no por él precisamente, todo ese crédito se lo llevaba Axel y sus metidas de pata. No era que se quejara, muy al contrario, pero si terminaba el ciclo para ellos… ¿Era posible empezar otro? Lo mejor era no pensar en eso, Sora dejaba que todo fluyera después de todo y él no iba a pensar por los dos. Ya bastante difícil le resultaba pensar por él solo como para agregar los pensamientos enredados del castaño.

Siguieron a Leon escaleras arriba y Roxas pudo ver un hotel largo ocupar casi toda la cuadra. Un poco anticuada la decoración pero les iba a servir, no era como si fueran a alquilar ahí en sus años de universidad. Abajo ya se escuchaban los murmullos de la feria que comenzaba a armarse, atrayendo la atención de Sora inmediatamente; el castaño sonrió complacido al ver la cantidad de juegos que comenzaban a montarse en los anuncios—desde los más simples, hasta tirar al muchacho con cara famélica si se daba en el blanco, debajo de él una pileta miniatura con agua. Debía haberse imaginado que estas cosas llamarían la atención de su acompañante.

Sonrió ante el rostro de felicidad del castaño y ya podía visualizar que harían durante toda la noche. Ir de un juego a otro; aunque a decir verdad se sentiría cercado si se quedaba los tres días encerrado con Sora en una habitación, Axel había previsto que esto pasaría y, cuando fue a visitarlo en la semana, el muy desgraciado le había dado una clase de sexo abierta. Claro que, no sin antes atarlo a la silla y amordazarlo… detalles que, realmente, no quería recordar, porque ya de por sí había sido muy ingenuo de su parte entrar con la llave por su cuenta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió ante la memoria y el hecho que seguía empapado. Sora pareció notar esto ya que pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

— ¿Tienes frío? Tal vez deberíamos buscar habitación pronto—. Fue entonces cuando notaron que Leon ya no estaba, Sora gruñó por lo bajo—. ¡Argh, siempre me hace lo mismo! O me deja hablando solo, o se va cuando es él quien tendría que estar preguntado—. Roxas sonrió antes de tomar la mano que colgaba de su hombro.

—No importa, dijo que tenía que hacer cosas importantes—. Fue entonces cuando ambos notaron la cercanía y se separaron medianamente, era raro que él se tomara tantas libertades con Sora, pero había salido tan natural que… esa presión que sentía comenzaba a menguar y, al final, sólo era él mismo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. D-deberíamos entrar.

—A-aa; también me estoy muriendo… d-de frío—. En pleno otoño era una locura tirarse a una fuente, dudaba que Sora lo hubiera pensado, pero él lo tenía en cuenta. Y agradeció que sus mochilas las hubiera sostenido Leon todo el tiempo, y también las hubiera dejado ahí rezagadas en la entrada de dicho hotel, sino la ropa limpia también estaría mojada—. ¡En marcha!—. Espetó Sora con una sonrisa infantil y empezó a caminar hacia el mostrador.

La segunda noche que pasaban juntos, solos. Era un poco intimidante pensarlo, pero ya estaba ahí. Claro que antes de salir a Ciudad del Paso creyó que Leon sería el adulto a cargo de ellos dos, o que al menos sería el que impondría el orden. Honestamente hasta él podía darse cuenta de la tensión sexual que estaban sufriendo. Porque ya era un sufrimiento, y la situación tan distinta, empezando por la parte que ambos estaban sobrios, siguiendo por la parte que ya se habían besado dos veces y ninguna de esas veces había quedado casto. De hecho hasta los pensamientos parecían irse de las manos.

Ahora iban a compartir una habitación ellos dos, solos, como si estuvieran alejados del mundo. Una semana atrás, Roxas se había conformado con acosarlo con los ojos a la distancia, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía estar con él, besarlo y mantener contacto… no podía imaginar haciendo un retroceso. De hecho… si podía monopolizarlo sería todo mucho mejor, pero no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba Sora de ellos. Si es que pensaba en un "ellos". Dio un respingo, de alguna forma eso ya no se había escuchado como una simple atracción. Entonces, ¿qué? No quería imaginarse enamorado del muchacho, suprimió una risa. Eso simplemente se oía loco. En muchos sentidos.

—La habitación tres entonces—. Mientras Roxas estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Sora había empezado a hacer caras frente a él—. Oye, ¿en qué estás pensando? Estuviste más de diez minutos ahí con esa cara.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Me dijiste algo?—dijo, completamente perdido, para gracia del castaño quién se rio hasta que lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Roxas frunció el ceño ante ello, tomándolo como un chiste.

—Que ya tenemos habitación. Andando; no me quiero perder esa feria—. Espetó completamente emocionado antes de abrir ansioso la puerta.

No sabía porque el sentimiento de volverse a sentirse cercado volvía con más fuerza. Quizá los últimos pensamientos que había tenido comenzaban a preocuparlo en grandes niveles; porque… ¿qué era lo que quería de Sora, al final?

**.**

**. **

**.**

El baño le había sentado bien, entre el vapor del agua, Sora podía dejar de sentir los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo irse paulatinamente, logrando tranquilizarse un poco. Probablemente su corazón había empezado a bombear más sangre cuando Leon habló de su futuro casamiento. ¡Qué frustrante! Si habría apostado con un multimillonario hubiese quedado en la ruina.

Bueno, por otro lado si él era feliz, no encontraba ningún tipo de objeción con respecto al tema. El castaño se imagino a la futura señora como una vieja apática; ya que podrían ser de ese estilo chicas que aguantaran a su hermano. El escalofrío que siguió luego fue similar a un fuerte sacudón, no le costaba ni un poco imaginarse a Leon con una vieja; si la personalidad de su hermano era parecido a una. Sonrió al mirarse al espejo, había esperado terminar más temprano, pero ya no sentir el olor del tren en su piel era un alivio. De hecho, cuando salió de la escuela imaginó que sería así. Bueno, ahora sólo quedaba esperar que Roxas se diera una ducha y poder salir.

Había esperado este evento casi una eternidad, aunque aún tenían algo de tiempo. Es decir, estaban preparando las cosas media hora atrás y dudaba que ya hayan terminado con ello. El castaño suspiró, se enredó una toalla en la cintura y salió con esa enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Roxas, ya está en baño!—. Gritó desde el pasillo, mientras buscaba algo de ropa en la mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo le había entrado tanto vestuario en una simple mochila? Quizá por el hecho que estaba toda apretada y hecha un bollo ahí implicaba el espacio—. ¿Roxas?—. Llamó, ahora preguntando, después de todo ya había pasado un rato desde que no obtenía palabra alguna.

Sora parpadeó antes de asomar su rostro y verlo profundamente durmiendo en la cama. No podía culparlo, después de un viaje largo—el cual no pareció tanto; era normal sentir como si hubieran cantado una canción de cuna y mecido en la misma. Pasándose una mano por la nuca, el castaño se acercó. ¿Y ahora? Sora se moría de ganas de ir a la feria, pero con el reciente cambio de escenario no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Podría despertarlo y ser una persona sin corazón, o sino…

Se ruborizó al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos; así como también veía la situación como una posibilidad. No sabía si aguantaría otra negativa por parte de Roxas. Él y su estúpida consciencia que cada vez que despertaba parecía ser por él. Respiró hondo y lo miró de reojo, cada vez más rojo, se veía apacible y él no iba a tener ningún problema en exaltarlo un poco. Así que abrió sus desnudas piernas y se colocó encima de él, sosteniendo el peso con sus brazos extendidos. Se inclinó y respiró sobre su oído, Roxas se removió un poco arrugando los párpados, lo cual significaba que no estaba durmiendo tan profundo.

Por lo tanto, el castaño resolvió la situación sentándose en sus caderas abruptamente, tenía en cuenta que estaba desnudo—no era como si la toalla hiciera milagros, a estas alturas Sora tenía un cartel en la frente que decía claramente: "_Quiero revolcarme contigo ahora mismo_" quizá un "_por favor_" para finalizar haría que su contraparte entendiera el mensaje. Roxas abrió los ojos, sentándose de golpe, con él arriba de su regazo… o, mejor dicho, su entrepierna y miró desorientado a los costados de la habitación.

Sora revoleó los ojos, Roxas los fijó en él, y mientras el otro intentaba ubicarse en la vida, el castaño decidió parar con el drama de una semana de decir: _"me acuesto o no me acuesto contigo, esa es la cuestión"._ Sabía que le costaba avanzar, de hecho a él le costaba un poco inclusive, pero era demasiado el que estuviera viéndolo como si fuese una cosa extraña. Además, el castaño se lo imaginaba más como: una vez que apreté el acelerador ya está. El problema con Roxas eran las cláusulas para estar cerca de él. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Erh—. Oh, que inteligente. Sora lo miró entre aburrido y conmovido. Roxas era como un monumento al pudor, casi le daba pena mancharlo. Aunque, claro, la palabra clave era casi. Lo miró de nueva cuenta—. ¿Q-qué estas…?

—Tratando de que tú y yo tengamos sexo, Roxas—. He ahí, explicado con manzanitas. Sus ojos se entornaron y sonrió al momento de inclinarse y lamerle el labio inferior, cruzando sus brazos en la nuca de él. Sora tenía muy en claro que quería de él; es decir no había que ser un genio para sentir la química que había entre ellos, pero ya basta de imaginarla. Quería sentirla. Sus pezones estaban erectos por el ligero frío que sentía a causa de las gotas de agua—. La pregunta es…—. Siguió, trazando con su dedo índice la mitad del pecho de Roxas, llegando hasta el abdomen—… ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el gemido gutural de su acompañante a la hora de tomar en la palma de su mano todo el miembro del muchacho que—aún con la firme tela del jean, podía sentirse palpitar bajo su tacto. Sora suspiró en un ligero escalofrío; esperaba cualquier reacción que tuviera el otro para con él. Después de todo ya había dejado en claro sus intenciones, así que cuando la mano de Roxas empezó tocando su rodilla y subiendo por su muslo, supo que era una buena señal. El castaño cerró los ojos y succionó ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, pasando su húmeda lengua por el cartílago y bajó sutilmente por el cuello.

Para cuando las manos de Roxas se hundieron en su cadera y lo acercaron a su cadera, Sora le siguió el juego provocando un ligero vaivén sobre el miembro del otro y suyo. Oh, Dios, toda la situación estaba elevando su temperatura corporal a tantos niveles que, con sólo imaginarlo, Sora creía poder correrse antes que el otro lo tocara.

Ojalá todas las canciones de cuna terminaran para comenzar en otra forma. Esta forma.

Sora intentaba por todos los medios el ser dulce al tocarlo, probablemente sería la primera vez del muchacho—por lo poco que había observado y sabía gracias a Axel, las deducciones eran evidentes. Pero se le estaba complicando tanto con Roxas pasando su lengua por su nuez y tocando su desnuda erección. Parecía estar experimentando, por la forma en que estrujaba su miembro y frotaba el glande con el índice a medida que encerraba la longitud en lo largo de su mano y estiraba, estando pendiente de sus gemidos. Sora cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones, conforme movía sus caderas ansioso de más.

Y mientras se movía de arriba abajo, empezó a desabotonar la camisa y su boca succionaba ligeramente cerca de la clavícula; cuando Roxas lo apretó y sacudió, los primeros líquidos pre-seminales empezaron a brotar de la punta, Sora tuvo que apartarlo antes de que se corriera en su mano. Su primera vez con un hombre, aunque eso no implicara que el conocimiento general del sexo no ayudara en estas ocasiones.

Salió de encima, terminando de deslizar la camisa y se arrodilló en el suelo, para besar su abdomen. Dejó que el instinto lo guiara, y mientras terminaba de bajar el cierre del pantalón, lo miró con una sonrisa pícara. Roxas sólo alzó una ceja ante ello, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Para cuando el castaño liberó la firme erección de Roxas, encerró su mano alrededor de ella, apretándola ligeramente y empezando a respirar sobre la enrojecida piel del glande, acto seguido cerró sus ojos y sus labios probaron apenas la punta. Escuchó el sonido del colchón a la hora en que el muchacho se tiró en él con una exclamación de sorpresa. Empezó dando lambidas experimentales al largo de la misma, llenando de saliva toda la longitud, frotó la mitad de la punta—ya húmeda, con la punta de la lengua y cuando el líquido pre-seminal golpeó su nariz, Sora supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

De a poco fue tomando la erección de Roxas dentro de su boca, succionando ligeramente la punta, para volver a bajar, todo con suavidad—no quería espantarlo tampoco.

Las manos del muchacho se aferraron a sus cabellos, estirándolos, y jadeaba constantemente. Sora sonrió mientras comenzaba un ligero vaivén con su boca, tomó el ancho de sus testículos en una mano y la otra trabajaba junto a sus labios, subiendo, bajando. Para cuando Roxas empezó a embestir su boca, con movimientos algo torpes, y bruscos, el castaño tuvo que sujetarlo de las caderas para evitar el atragantarse. Empezaba a palpitar dentro de él, Sora pudo adivinar que estaba por correrse. Así que le dio una última lambida a la punta y separó ligeramente las caderas de su amante.

— ¿Se sintió bien, Roxas?—. Notó como el muchacho se sentaba, con las piernas temblándole y asentir—. Bien, ahora… dime cuando te duela—. Dicho esto, Sora ensalivó tres de sus dedos, procurando que no quedara espacio alguno sin estar lubricado. Y mirando fijamente la entrada, metió uno con cuidado. A decir verdad ser dulce y cuidado no era lo suyo, pero el chico era tan virgen… como él en algún aspecto, y lo movió en círculos apenas estuvo dentro—. ¿Duele?

—No… una molestia… nada más—dijo en un murmullo, Sora miraba todo, para cuando lo empezó a sacar y deslizar de nueva cuenta, notó que el rostro de Roxas se relajaba y sonrió antes de que un segundo dígito acompañara al otro—. Dios…—. La imagen que representaba Roxas en este momento era un estimulante perfecto para él.

—Se pondrá mejor—dijo, lascivamente, antes de volver a succionar con énfasis la erección del muchacho. Esta vez arrastrando un poco con sus dientes sin producir daño y dejando a su lengua saborear toda la extensión mientras unía un tercer dedo. Todo con tanto cuidado que hasta él se sorprendía. Según parecía, Roxas ya se había acostumbrado a ellos en su interior, así que dejando el miembro de lado, Sora tomó las piernas del muchacho colocándolas en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Listo?

—Aa, creo…—. Con un fluido movimiento, ya estaba dentro de él. Sora mordió su labio inferior con fiereza. Roxas era apretado, cálido y, si no fuera por su gesto de dolor, ya habría empezado a embestirlo.

Espero su tiempo antes de moverse. Cielos, iba a venirse en serio si seguía esperando. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Roxas asintió y Sora terminó de hundirse dentro de él. Tan profundo. Tan caliente. Salió para volver a entrar con más fuerza, sus testículos golpeaban los glúteos de su amante cada vez que repetía la acción. Se inclinó y lo besó fervientemente, en un beso dónde su lengua terminaba de hundirse en su boca, dejando una estela de saliva alrededor de sus labios.

Cada vez que golpeaba en un ángulo distinto, Sora lo veía soltar lágrimas de placer, el rostro rojo y los labios hinchados de las ligeras mordidas que estaba dejando. Ya habían alcanzado un ritmo rápido, Roxas se movía con él, encontrándose en cada embestida. Entreabría sus carnosos labios para gemir, jadear y hundir sus dedos en su espalda. Estaba seguro de golpear su próstata en ese ángulo, por la forma en que su garganta se desgarraba y la forma en que juntaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Esto no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido con una mujer; las sábanas manchadas de semen y gotas de sudor, la forma que Roxas apretaba su miembro y se contorsionaba cuando daba en el ángulo perfecto. Todo era nuevo, excitante. Para cuando Roxas lo apretaba diferente y de su entrada salían su esperma, Sora supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Sin dejar de unir su lengua con la de él, tomó en su mano derecha la erección, moviéndola y apretándola conforme él se movía. Fue entonces cuando su amante le gritó a los cielos y se vino en su mano y en el abdomen; Sora no aguantó la presión que lo oprimía y se corrió en un fuerte gemido en una última estocada.

Si pudiera hablar, para cuando cayó tratando de recuperar la respiración en el colchón, le habría preguntando si estaba bien. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el ligero quejido que escuchó cuando salió de su cuerpo. Esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente dulce como para no haberlo lastimado, aunque a juzgar por las sábanas que no tenían gotas de sangre, cayó rendido en el sueño sonriendo.

Debió haber dormido por un buen tiempo, ya que para cuando despertó la noche había caído. ¡La feria! El castaño se sentó de prisa en la cama, para volver a caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos, ¿qué hora era? Gimió cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo, probablemente era muy tarde. Tanteó el costado derecho de la cama, buscando a Roxas que—supuestamente—debería estar ahí, más cansado que él, pero no. Abrió un ojo, entrecerrándolo, viendo el espacio vacío. Gruñó de nueva cuenta antes de levantarse, completamente como Dios lo había traído al mundo y se estiró como un gato. Según parecía, por lo limpio que estaba, Roxas había pasado una toalla húmeda en su abdomen y piernas. Sora se ruborizó ante ello, cierto… al fin había tenido al muchacho y le había encantado.

Es decir él con las mujeres no podía más que darle las buenas noches y largarse, no quedarse durmiendo con ellas o algo de ese estilo. Ahora… era un poco diferente, como si no tuviera prisa alguna por desaparecer de la faz del departamento. Caso contrario, quedarse y ver como estaba él—por algún que otro motivo—le parecía más lo correcto.

Razón por la cual se levantó con frío, el viento que pasaba por la estúpida ventana estaba matándolo, ¿¡a quién se le podría haber ocurrido abrirla con este clima frio! De cualquier forma, y ya con la ventana cerrada, Sora decidió calmarse un poco. Estaba nervioso por tener que dar la cara, pero tampoco podía salir huyendo por la ventana… o quizá sí, pero no. Negó con la cabeza, a veces pensaba cada estupidez que hasta él mismo se sorprendía de que siguiera superándose. Años de práctica quizá. Como seguía temblando, tomó las colchas y caminó con ellas sobre sus hombros. Mucho mejor. Con eso ya resuelto, el castaño asomó su cabeza a la pequeña cocina y ahí estaba el que tendría que estar durmiendo.

Sora lo miró por unos instantes, de alguna forma Roxas se veía mucho más maduro que él, y eso lo fastidiaba un poco. Pero también lo encontraba atractivo. El muchacho estaba ahí, con una taza entre sus manos, la vista perdida en el paisaje de afuera y su cabello hecho un desastre, en cuanto a ropa… pues estaba igual que él: con algo encima de los hombros, muy abrigado. Parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, así que—sonriendo con malicia—el castaño caminó en puntas de pie, procurando no respirar muy profundo y con sus dedos índices lo pinchó en la recta cintura con fuerza logrando que el otro diera un respingo y lo mirara con los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes… hubiese resultado más divertido si te hubieras asustado—. Lo abrazó de la cintura y colocó su mentón en el hombro del chico—. Eres aburrido como mi tortuga, Rox, y eso ya es mucho—. Se quejó, bostezando en el intermedio y amodorrándose, o bien tirando su peso en muerto sobre él.

—No puedo asustarme cuando te escuché desde que te levantaste y estrolaste la ventana—. Lo escuchó sonreír y él infló sus mejillas de manera infantil—. Hace frio—. Comentó en un susurro. Ahora que podía ver el reloj de la mini-cocina, Sora pudo visualizar las dos de la mañana.

—Aa; bueno el ambiente estaría bien si alguien no hubiese abierto la ventana—dijo, en una clara queja, y mirándolo como si fuese el responsable—. Aún tengo sueño y el ruido de la persiana me despertó. ¡Deberías tomar la responsabilidad!—. Espetó, aunque por mucha energía que le pusiera, estaba realmente somnoliento.

—Vale, lo siento, pero había olor a encierro…—. A juzgar por el color de sus mejillas, Sora imaginó que no era eso precisamente a lo que se refería. Cierto que, probablemente, no estuviera muy acostumbrado a despertar de esa forma: con otra persona durmiendo desnuda a su lado y con todo el desastre que habían hecho unas horas antes.

—Ajá, claro—. Decidió no discutir eso, más que nada porque tampoco quería hacerlo sentir incómodo—. Por cierto, ¿te duele algo?—. Por un momento Roxas alzó la ceja sin comprender, al punto que Sora sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro—. Ya sabes… por…

— ¡Ah! Estoy bien, pensé que iba a ser más doloroso al otro día—. Confesó. Ahora ambos parecían dos tomates maduros—. Pero estoy bien—dijo, al tiempo que carraspeaba la garganta—. Creí que habías dicho que tenías sueño—. El castaño sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Y también que tendrías que compensarlo, vamos a la cama juntos—. Aunque eso sonaba a una segunda invitación, en realidad era una propuesta casta de su parte, Sora se ruborizó más al saber que estaba pensando—. ¡No seas mal pensado! A dormir, Roxas, a dormir—. El muchacho asintió mientras ambos caminaban a la amplia cama.

A pesar de no tener pudor, Sora podía sentir una ligera vergüenza. Quizá por el hecho que fuera un hombre. O el hecho que era la primera vez que buscaba tan desesperadamente tenerlo a su lado a despertar. De todas formas no quería pensar mucho ahora; tenía frío, sueño—inclusive hambre, y todo eso en conjunto estaba fastidiándolo.

Por eso mismo, cuando ambos se tiraron sobre el colchón, el castaño se relajó considerablemente. Podría ser Roxas en sí quién lo relajara en vez de la situación. El muchacho traía consigo un aura de paz que le hacía bajar diez cambios de golpe. Extraño, nadie había podido calmarlo, pero en este momento se sentía como un cachorro con dueño. Cuando dicen alto él se detiene. No sabía si era humillante o un alivio de alguna forma. Respiró hondo antes de sentir que Roxas le daba la espalda y dormía tipo feto. Mierda, él no podía más que dormir con la panza para arriba y babeándose hasta la nuca. La evidencia al otro día era terrible.

—Buenas noches, Sora—. Era la primera vez que se lo decían, él quedándose en el mismo espacio que su amante de turno y se había oído condenadamente bien. Sonrió antes de acurrucarse en posición fetal y abrazarlo de la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su espalda.

—Buenas noches, Roxas—. Era curioso como dos simples palabras podían cambiar el escenario de toda una adolescencia.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertence, son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix.

**A/N: **Actualizando en el término de una semana xDU Aún no puedo creerlo. Supongo que el reto de LJ ayuda para estas cosas~ Bueno, ya el próximo es el último que queda. Como siempre agradezco todos los comentarios, es lindo saber que alguien afuera lee y se mantiene al día; creo que ese es el logro de los fanfics. Also, quiero demandar más Roxas/Sora Fanfictions!

¿Comentario? ¿Crítica? ¿Un tomate, lechuga o huevo? (LOL)

Déjenlo en un comentario~

Besotes, hasta la próxima semana!


	5. 5

**5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El verano llegó como si fuera un cachetazo, Roxas observó desde el autobús como las personas a su alrededor buscaban ventilarse con un rollo de papel, abanicándose, mientras los muchachos más jóvenes estiraban el cuello de la remera como si realmente necesitaran que el aire pasara por algún poro de su cuerpo. Él mismo estaba igual.

Se levantó del asiento, con la única bolsa que llevaba de las compras, quizá era poco pero por el momento bastaría. Parecía mentira que mañana ya no vería a su hermano, ni a su padre, o mismo su casa. Lo único bueno era que se libraría de Axel por un tiempo, hasta que lo llamara y arreglara algo para algún que otro fin de semana. Roxas suspiró al tiempo que tocaba el timbre y se bajaba; la secundaria ya era parte del pasado y al final había rendido el examen de admisión para la Facultad de Letras, era increíble que la puntuación le hubiera dado exacta, pero parecía que por primera vez—por no decir única—Sora le había atinado. Ya llevaban más de medio año juntos y la vida sonreía, los pájaros cantaban… como un cuento de hadas, exceptuando que era con dos hombres. No obstante, había algo que le preocupaba, o que le preocuparía a cualquiera en realidad; Sora y él continuaban en plan de amantes y nada más.

Mantenían más relaciones que citas—o al menos así lo veía Roxas—y nunca habían hablado el hecho de formalizar con amigos. Para ser franco consigo mismo, no era que no salieran a la calle juntos. De hecho el castaño era bastante impulsivo, y desvergonzado, como para no abrazarlo cuando quería, o besarlo cuando quería en plena calle, en una plaza llena de ancianos. Por supuesto, cada vez que salían juntos, Roxas tenía que lidiar con los amigos de éste y sus amigos propios; y eso incluía el acoso constante de Axel y su oportunidad para enseñarle el Kama Sutra para una vida sexual plena y feliz.

Inclusive llegó a ojear alguna que otra página antes de estrellarle dicho libro en la cara; pero Axel era tan de goma como su insistencia en algunas cosas. Así que matarlo era misión imposible. En fin, volviendo a la preocupación inicial, casi no tenían tiempo para estar solos y las pocas veces que estaban se comportaban como conejos. No era que se quejara de que ello, al contrario, parecía mentira que el tiempo no los hubiera desgastado y cada vez fueran ellos más pasionales en ese aspecto. Pero Roxas ya no estaba satisfecho con eso. Quería más de Sora, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de si su contraparte quería lo mismo.

Era tan difícil saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño, a veces se podía pensar que estaba hueca, otras demostraba saber escuchar y otras obsesivo por algo, tanto que olvidaba que el mundo seguía girando. Esos aspectos, positivos o negativos, eran los que lo hacían él después de todo. Y mientras caminaba hacia su casa, Roxas no podía evitar el pensar y entrar en el drama de: _¿Por qué a mí? De todos me tenía que fijar en él_ y así continuó como si fuera una mantra.

A pesar de lo fácil que era estar con él, era difícil plantearle otras cosas. Si le decía que se había enamorado de él por accidente, probablemente el castaño correría en círculos y se arrancaría el cuero cabelludo en el término de segundos, si no le decía nada y seguían como en el principio… pues le daría la oportunidad a Sora de fijarse en otras personas. Era una decisión difícil. Algo que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, era como que al formalizar ya estaría todo dicho, sobre todo por la parte que se mudaban juntos y alejados de los estorbos—es decir… amigos—y aunque tuvieran que estudiar y trabajar, eso le daría posibilidades a ambos de conocer otras personas. Entonces, simplificando, ambos podrían terminar por caminos separados y no estaba seguro de querer eso tampoco. Con la cabeza enredada, Roxas encontró a su hermano y padre sacando sus pertenencias de la casa; qué rápido que querían echarlo.

— ¿Día duro, chico?—. Cid se incorporó después de depositar la caja grande en el suelo—. No sabía que guardaras tanta mierda en tu habitación, tu hermano y yo hemos trabajado todo el día para sacar la porquería al patio—. Roxas sonrió un poco, Cid era un hombre tosco, duro de entendederas… como si hubiese sido moldeado con la marca Durax.

—No tenían que haberse preocupado, podría haberlo hecho solo—dijo, frunciendo el ceño. A continuación cargo una entre sus manos y la apiló junto a las demás.

—Claro, eso no lo dudo—. Esta vez fue su hermano quién, revoleando sus ojos, y haciendo lo mismo.

—Hey, oí eso.

En el término de una hora, todas las cajas estaban apiladas y ahora sólo quedaba por encontrarse con Axel; o mejor dicho, esperar por él, puesto que el muchacho insistió en pedirle a un amigo una furgoneta en la cual cargar las cosas. Después de eso tendrían que ir por Sora hasta la casa y cargar la porquería de él también. Como la familia Strife era de tan pocas palabras, Roxas se encontró en el silencio ya tan conocido por parte de los tres. Y después se preguntaba porque las reuniones eran tan aburridas. Si Cid abría la boca era para decir grosería tras grosería y a Cloud le importaba un pepino y medio el resto del mundo.

Suspiró mientras veía el atardecer en el horizonte, ese color rojo y los destellantes rayos de sol serían lo que más extrañaría de su ciudad. No había muchos lugares dónde se pudiera apreciar esos colores en la torre del reloj de manera espléndida como ahora. Sonrió con algo de melancolía al mirar ese rojo una vez más y escuchar la bocina de la furgoneta que—hay que decir: muy vieja y destartalada—ya estaba frente a ellos.

—Bueno, los veré para las fiestas.

—Más te vale no olvidarte la carne de ahí—. Espetó Cid mientras apretaba su hombro y sonreía de lado—. Dicen que es la mejor, sino ni se te ocurra regresar a esta pocilga.

—Claro, no lo haré—. Revoleó los ojos antes de responder y bufó antes de mirar a Cloud que apretaba su otro hombro.

—Buen viaje.

Dicho esto, ambos se quedaron mirando a una distancia razonable mientras él saludaba a Axel con un apretón de manos y se despedía de su ciudad. Ciertamente lo que menos iba a olvidar, ese rojizo particular que aparecía cada atardecer con sus amigos. Ahora solo faltaba cargar las cosas a esa furgoneta, Roxas la miró de hito en hito, dudaban que llegaran en una pieza entera—o que pudiera hacer todo el camino; en algunos casos hubiese resultado mejor pagar por algo decente. Este era gratis y no garantizaba un viaje decente. Negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Axel subir todas las cajas. El muchacho se veía satisfecho con este cambio y complacido que haya aceptado la ayuda. Esto podía deberse a que apenas abría la boca, Roxas ya le decía que no.

O bien siempre ganaba al final, sea cual fuese el motivo, en cierta forma se alegraba de tenerlo con él. Volver a Ciudad de Paso significaba el camino de regreso; el lugar donde había iniciado todo y seguía todo. Quién iba a pensar que una ciudad iba a traer tanto.

Una vez todo cargado, Roxas siguió a Axel hasta el interior de la furgoneta y se sentó en el largo sillón de atrás. Wow, el exterior estaba deteriorado, pero el interior lo estaba más—y olía mal. Si se ponía a olfatear podía distinguir entre el olor de una media apestosa y el de una cáscara de banana ya a punto de desintegrarse de podredumbre.

Axel elegía a sus amigos como él. Eso hizo que sacara una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba con sus límites en el sillón apolillado. Frente, al volante, estaba un chico más o menos de su edad, cabello rubio y con la música a todo volumen. El ruido llegaba hasta él y eso que era un simple MP3 lo que estaba escuchando. Axel no perdió el tiempo en presentaciones, golpeó la espalda del chico diciéndole implícitamente que ya pusiera el armatoste en marcha y no quedarse ni un minuto más allí. Los ojos de Roxas se clavaron en la ventanilla y lo que suponía que sería un vistazo al lugar donde se había criado, ya lo llenaba de añoranza conforme la torre del reloj se alejaba cada vez más de ellos.

Sus amigos habían ido a despedirse de él, antes que cada uno tomara un camino distinto, carreras distintas, facultades distintas, parecía sub-real no volver a verlos hasta las navidades.

Y él tendría a Sora de ahora en adelante; saltando en su cama para despertarlo e hirviendo los huevos, hasta que saliera de la cacerola—no es mentira—verdes, ¿¡cómo un ser humano podía poner los huevos verdes! En pocas palabras él iba a quedar a cargo de la cocina, ya lo habían hablado por ser el otro un aparato para ese departamento.

No obstante, Roxas tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea de vivir juntos. Por un lado, si fueran pareja, sí. Sería más fácil de verse después de las responsabilidades del día, por el otro iba a ser muy incómodo—culpa de él, después de todo nadie lo mandó a enamorarse de un sujeto que vivía colgado a una palmera—, así que Roxas llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hablarlo apenas llegaran al piso que eligieron. De pensar que si se quedaban juntos, ese pequeño espacio iba a llenarse de muebles de a poco, con sus cosas, el desorden de Sora… como si fuera un plan de vida para el futuro. Y a pesar de lo gay que sonaba eso—era lo que cualquier persona querría si ya tenía a alguien, como le pasaba a él y a muchas otras personas. A veces parecía irreal todo esto, después de acosar al chico después por mucho tiempo, lo tenía con él de alguna forma. Probablemente esto era lo más increíble de todo; en un comienzo se conformaba con mirarlo a la distancia, ahora—después del beso que había iniciado todo—no se imaginaba sin un día revoloteando a su alrededor. Y eso significaba que estaba hasta las narices.

Se ve que Axel estaba hablándole y lo miraba aburrido, esperando que bajara de su propia nube para prestarle la atención correspondiente. Roxas dio un respingo al saberse observado desde el comienzo.

—Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a prestar atención, ¿lo memorizas?—dijo, con cierto hastío, antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa socarrona—. Seguramente estás pensando cómo estrenar la cama, ¿no? Una lástima que no traje el libro del Kama Sutra conmigo, te hubiera ayudado—. Cómo ya estaba curado de espanto, parte gracias a Sora, ya ni siquiera le asustaba que se mencionara el tema. De hecho ya revoleaba los ojos con cansancio.

—No, Axel, no necesito el estúpido libro—. El pelirrojo parpadeó un momento, antes de mirarlo comprensivamente. Esta sería la primera vez que veía algo de seriedad en Axel. Y no es broma.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Mal de amores?—. Preguntó. Y en su voz no había burla alguna, tampoco duda. Era como si preguntara sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Roxas suspiró, hundiéndose más y tensando los hombros. No tenía mucho sentido esconderlo, aunque Axel no pudiera ayudarlo, y él no era de contar sus cosas personales, también estaba el hecho que no se verían por un largo tiempo. Hablar ahora sería un buen momento para desahogarse sin sentirse un idiota después.

—Algo así; imagina que…—. No iba a ponérselo tan fácil tampoco—… un amigo, con privilegios, empieza a sentir cosas en otro nivel. ¿Q-qué harías si hablara contigo directamente?—. En algunos aspectos Sora y Axel era muy parecidos, así que no sería sorpresa si estaban en el mismo nivel en algunos aspectos. Como este.

—Depende, si fueras tú diría que no porque no me va la pedofilia; pero si por azares de la vida pusiera mis ojos en ti, el que me hayas dicho me hubiera ayudado a darme cuenta, ¿lo tienes?—. Roxas negó con la cabeza, mientras Axel suspiraba y cruzaba sus brazos en la nuca—. Hay personas, Roxas, que no tienen idea de lo que pasa por sus corazones hasta que se lo dicen, ¿lo memorizas?—. Por un momento se quedó en silencio mirando a Axel con los ojos en blanco.

—… Gracias, Axel, no sabía que pensaras en estas cosas.

—Aa. Soy del tipo romántico—. Se dio vuelta una vez más y lo miró con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, esta conversación nunca pasó, sino arruinaría mi reputación—. Por primera vez, desde que se inicio el viaje, Roxas sonrió. El camino de regreso no se veía tan gris como antes. Probablemente porque tanto a Sora como él aún le faltaban muchas cosas que averiguar el uno del otro.

Para cuando estaban a tres calles de la casa de Sora, Roxas ya sentía su corazón en el puño de su mano. Todo lo que había conocido iba a cambiar desde el momento en que el castaño tomara asiento a su lado. Iban a irse de casa, muy lejos, y juntos. Trató de relajarse, pero cuando más imaginaba eso, más cerca estaba del colapso nervioso. En todo caso… lo mejor sería dejar de torturarse y ver como fluían las cosas entre ellos. No podía evitar el sentir la adrenalina al saber que tendrían dos meses y días para disfrutar de Ciudad del Paso sin clases de por medio, sin obligaciones de por medio, solamente ellos dos y el espacio razonable del departamento.

Roxas tragó saliva y entorno los ojos; afortunadamente Axel estaba demasiado adormilado en el asiento delantero como para prestarle atención y el muchacho que manejaba demasiado ocupado en su aparatito de música como para oír murmullo alguno—y es que, en momentos así, Roxas prefería estar solo con sus pensamientos. Más, el tener el asiento trasero para él solo y sus acompañantes preocupados en otras cosas, era un espacio más que suficiente para poder pensar que iba a hacer para cuando Sora subiera.

Esa necesidad imperiosa de hablar con él estaba latente; sacarse lo que muchos llamarían el problema de encima y ver si podían sacar algo bueno de ellos dos. Oh, ya pensaba en ellos como una pareja formada. Mal, Roxas. Mal. Al menos lo estaba si el castaño lo rechazaba de plano, claro está. Una gota de traspiración cayó de su frente, ya estaban a media cuadra y podía visualizarlo. De no ser porque estaba encerrado hubiera gritado, no obstante, si no quería que Axel lo gastara de por vida, tendría que mantener las apariencias sobre lo que le estaba pasando. La saliva pasó de manera pesada por su garganta mientras veía al castaño sonreír y aventar una mano como si advirtiera que estaba ahí. Roxas podía verlo, claro, como no verlo si estaba de pie sobre todas las cajas de manera ridícula—encima haciendo evidente que los conocía.

Por un momento estaba tentado de reírse, pues ponerse nervioso por ver a Sora… era demasiado ridículo. Probablemente la ansiedad estaba matándolo. Pero como él no era una persona ansiosa, era increíble que tuviera el aletear de mariposas en su estómago. Tan distinto, y tan importante, se sentía la palabra pareja en ellos. Que era casi increíble. Ahora, no era una seguridad que el castaño accediera—pero, por algún retorcido motivo, ya estaba viéndolos así.

Entonces, el chico que manejaba—el fulano—se detuvo justo frente al muchacho, Sora sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras saludaba a una preciosa mujer de largo cabello castaño.  
Seguramente la madre, su "suegra", propiamente dicho. En el término de segundos de caer en la cuenta, Roxas se ocultó del mundo haciéndose un bollo en el otro extremo del largo asiento. Axel imitaba a una gallina con los brazos y Sora miraba sonriendo—como siempre, y para variar, sin entender la situación—.

—Hey, Roxas, ¿podemos adoptarlo?—. ¿Adoptar qué? ¿A Axel? Dios, no. Cualquier cosa menos eso; hasta que el castaño no mostró un cachorro que lamió todo su rostro, atravesando su pegajosa por el vidrio de la ventana—. Lo encontré ayer, y me parece que no tiene dueño. Me pareció genial que estuviera en la casa con nosotros—. Siguió exhibiendo a dicho bicho, haciendo que lo babeara más. Bueno, él no era muy fanático de los perros. Es decir: destruyen todo y lamen todo. Sin contar que llevaba tiempo cuidarlos y criarlos.

—No lo sé, Sora, no creo que sea buena idea—. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar cómo explicarse a continuación; Sora podía ser tan duro como la cabeza de Axel—. Es decir, no es que no quiera…

—No veo el problema, Roxas—. Axel intercepto—. Es decir, un perro es una buena compañía para cualquiera. Además, tenés que tener en cuenta que ninguno de ustedes pueden tener hijos. Piensa en esto como una extensión extraña del fruto de tus entrañas.

—Sé eso, idiota—dijo, apretando la mandíbula, y volviendo a Sora—. Nosotros casi no estaremos en casa, alguien tiene que cuidarlo en ese lapso de tiempo—. Eso había sonado razonable y creíble en parte; más Sora lo veía con los ojos como platos.

— ¡No es para tanto! Son exageraciones tuyas—. El castaño, con el cachorro en brazos, le miró con ojos destilando de decisión. La parte mala era que Roxas ya conocía esa mirada y significaba que el saco de pulgas iba a quedarse—. Bien; haré cualquier cosa que me pidas si se queda con nosotros—. Le extendió una mano por la ventanilla y sonrió de costado—. Ese es mi trato.

—Estás extorsionándome, Sora.

—Oh, Roxas, puedo imaginar la cantidad de cosas que puedes obligarle a hacer ahora—dijo, Axel, con el rostro libidinoso y mirándolo atentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por supuesto, Roxas le pegó con la palma de la mano abierta sobre el rostro. Y le tapo la boca.

—Hey, nunca me negué a nada con eso—. Esta vez fue el castaño y Roxas se ruborizaba cada vez más. No podía creer que estuviera en el medio de dos pervertidos y que uno de ellos fuera la persona que había elegido querer. Porque, a fin de cuentas, de Axel se iba a librar tarde o temprano—. De cualquier forma—. Esta vez se dirigió a él—… Puedes llamarlo extorsión si quieres.

Roxas suspiró, miró el cachorro que lo miraba como si le pudiera tenerlo de dueño y se resigno. Asintió con la cabeza y negó. Sora ensanchó la sonrisa y abrió la puerta atropelladamente. Cachorro en brazos. Y le dio un ligero beso en los labios como saludo. Sus cosas ya cargadas gracias al muchacho que, mientras ellos debatían, extorsionaban, y se le pegaba a Axel, había aprovechado a guardarlas con tranquilidad.

Para cuando arrancó la chatarra, Roxas cayó en la cuenta que iban a ser tres en la cama.

**.**

**. **

**.**

Entró llevándose puesta la puerta, mientras Roxas y Axel lo seguían de cerca cargando gran parte de las cajas; como Sora tenía al cachorro en una mano y la otra arrastraba, gracias al hilo, unas cuatro cajas le resultaba imposible hacer maravillas. Además para eso estaban los otros dos. El castaño respiró hondo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y escuchando sus pies resonar con cada pisada como un eco. Estaba de más decir que estaba motivado con la idea. En su imaginación los muebles iban a empezar a aparecer solos tarde o temprano, y el lugar más íntimo sería un despilfarro de ropa. Claro, así, como en su casa—aunque ignoraba como era la pieza de Roxas; había ido una sola vez y no tenía muchas memorias—pero, definitivamente, esto iba a ser un desorden en el paso de los días. Más teniendo en cuenta al perro que lo miraba inconsciente del cambio.

Tiró en un rincón las cuatro cajas y fue directo a abrir las ventanas. Había dos, al ser un departamento de dos ambientes no había mucho espacio, pero sí el suficiente como para que convivieran tranquilos. Cocina-comedor, un pequeño espacio para agregar la televisión y un sillón para dos personas. Todo ello representaba como un sueño; sólo que esta vez era parte de la realidad. Es decir ahora mismo, con el espacio sin amueblar, podía sentir ese intervalo en el cual se podía sentir a ciencia cierta que había dejado de ser un sueño.

La independencia, estar cerca de su hermano—porque mas allá de la desilusión de que no resultara homosexual—Leon y él siempre habían mantenido buena relación. Claro que desde Villa Crepúsculo a Ciudad del Paso había un largo trecho, pero para eso existían las cuentas en el mail y se mandaban corres una vez al mes, por lo menos. Ahora estaba a sólo una estación de tren. Era un cambio muy importante para él. Además que no iba a vivir solo; el perro y Roxas iban a convivir por un largo tiempo a su lado. La parte mala era que, generalmente, cuando pasaba esto las "parejas" se separaban y no estaba muy seguro de querer eso. Apenas sí rendía cuenta del tiempo que estaban juntos—ese medio año se le había pasado volando—y más allá de estupideces y cosas trascendentales, Sora no podía encontrar nada negativo en su personalidad. No obstante, muchos decían que esas cosas se conocían durante la convivencia, algo que iban a empezar a partir de mañana. Al castaño aún le parecía estar en el limbo junto a Morfeo y no podía creer la realidad que implicaba el pisar un piso de él.

—No puedo creer que hayan podido costear algo así—dijo Axel, silbando al mirar por los alrededores—. Es decir, mierda, hombre, esta vez la hiciste en grande, Roxas—. Sora sonrió mientras el recién asfixiado trataba de decir palabra alguna y sacárselo de encima. A decir verdad, Roxas no estaba muy acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Al menos… no esas espontáneas, se incomodaba con ello. Y eso lo hacía sonreír inmensamente porque si un defecto tenía era su espontaneidad para esas cosas.

—No fuimos nosotros, fue parte gracias a Leon—. Esos eran detalles, lo único que había hecho su hermano ese día era tratar de recuperar la lengua cuando los había visto desnudos en la cama, y luego llevarlos en el automóvil por toda la ciudad. Cosa que le costó porque, a decir verdad, si había alguien como más pudor que Roxas ese era su hermano—. Sora y yo sólo tuvimos que hacer un depósito previo—. Parecía que Roxas se acordaba de los hechos de antes; puesto que se estaba ruborizando levemente.

—Ese día mi hermano nos vio teniendo sexo—. Aportó a la conversación sonriendo, mirando de reojo a Roxas que se había puesto pálido—. Hey, Rox, no es para tanto… Leon es mi fácil de traumar—. Se siguió burlando de su hermano; y si entraba en detalles, lo que más le había golpeado a Leon había sido el ver a su hermano menor siendo penetrado por otro hombre. Roxas y él se turnaban en cuanto a quién era el dominante y quién el pasivo, no había diferencia en eso. Después de todo ambos eran hombres. Y, además, había llegado más temprano de lo que había mencionado.

Esa mañana ambos querían repetir lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Era la ansiedad de saber más del otro, lo nuevo… y, bueno, el hecho que estaba caliente. Al menos Sora se había sentido así. Él con la imaginación ya estaba, pero Roxas necesitaba más motivación en el tema. Axel sonrió encantado mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo

—Eso no es algo que quisiera volver a recordar en mucho tiempo—murmuró Roxas, con una mano en la frente. Sora miraba con malicia mientras Axel volvía a colgarse de los hombros del muchacho, quejándose.

— ¡No puedo creer que te hayas saltado esos detalles! ¡Sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti y no eres capaz de decirme que su hermano los vio en vivo en directo!—. El castaño se empezó a matar de risa, rodando por el suelo, sosteniendo al perro que no dejaba de babearle la cara. Este era uno de esos momentos donde ver sufrir a Roxas era divertido. Eso lo había encontrado como uno de sus hobbies los últimos dos meses.

—Por supuesto, eso sería lo último que te contaría de hecho—dijo, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose al tiempo que Axel comenzaba a levantarse—. Oh, el chico te estaba esperando, ¿verdad?—. Preguntó Roxas tendiéndole la mano—. Gracias por ayudarnos a traer las cosas, por cierto—. Sora se levantó para despedirse también.

—Ni lo menciones, bueno cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde llamar, ¿lo memorizas?

—No te preocupes, no nos mataremos todavía—. Habló Sora abrazando de la cintura a Roxas. Axel hizo un gesto antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Fue en ese entonces cuando ese pequeño intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad ya se iba disipando, y quedaba solamente lo que existía. Roxas, él y la casa… como si todo eso ya formara parte de su futuro.

Roxas se volteó dándole un ligero beso en los labios, aferrando sus dedos en la cintura y entregándose en un beso a labio partido. Sora contuvo la respiración cuando la lengua húmeda y deseosa de su amante se juntaba con la suya recorriendo todo su interior. Sora exhaló, apretándose más contra él. Una de las cosas que le llamaba la atención de Roxas era el sólo hecho de no aburrirse de estar con él. Para cuando se distanciaron, tomaron una bocanada de aire antes de volver a besarse con más intensidad. Minutos más tarde, el castaño se encontró colgándose desesperadamente de la cintura haciendo que su amante cayera al suelo con él. Habían pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo había sentido tan íntimo y la falta de contacto estaba desesperándolo. Al menos hasta este momento al menos; Sora demostró su necesidad de más contacto al tiempo de levantar sus caderas y rozar la entrepierna del otro, motivándolo a seguirlo en una fricción dónde la ropa apretaba más su miembro y el ajeno. Casi podía imaginarlo duro y caliente como el suyo. De hecho, ese vaivén juguetón se repitió con lentitud otra vez; el roce lograba que su espalda se encorvara y de su boca salieran sonidos guturales.

Su amante se separó de sus labios para esparcir ligeros besos en todo su cuello, y sus manos empezaban a filtrarse por debajo de su playera. Mientras la lengua deseosa alcanzaba su lóbulo para succionarlo levemente, los índices de Roxas encontraron sus punzantes pezones. Las manos de Sora tomaron con rudeza el cabello del muchacho, estrujándolo mientras se dejaba hacer, apretar la piel y cada acción proporcionaba un ligero espasmo. Tan pronto como eso, ambos ya estaban desnudos sobre el suelo. Parecía increíble lo que el tiempo había hecho con ellos dos, la forma en que había moldeado cada cuerpo conforme al otro y sus necesidades. Y, a decir verdad, Sora nunca se había entregado tanto a nadie. Claro que las mujeres habían formado parte de su vida cotidiana, su hábito de vida, pero todo eso había pasado a un segundo, tercero y hasta cuarto plano… hasta que ya no estaba más. Irónico. El castaño apretó los glúteos de su amante al momento en que éste rozó su miembro contra el suyo, frotándose en una ida y vuelta conforme los labios avanzaban por todo su cuello y los dientes arrastraban su piel.

Sora se sintió crecer con ansias, la humedad que se acumulaba en su vientre—de ellos dos—era la prueba suficiente que ya estaba preparado para recibirlo en su interior. Recibió con la boca abierta la lengua de Roxas que empujó hasta el fondo de su paladar, y a continuó sintió los dedos palpando su entrada. Instintivamente abrió sus piernas y las colocó sobre los hombros de su contraparte para otorgarle más comodidad. Tomo aire cuando tres dedos estaban en su interior, moviéndose y rozando su próstata en cada acción.

Roxas se distanció de él clavando sus ojos azulados en él; jadeante, el castaño apenas abrió los suyos. Los párpados le pesaban y esos dígitos dentro de él estaban matándolo.

—Sora…—dijo en un murmullo Roxas mientras terminaba de aislarse de él—. Sabes… necesitamos hablar—. Sora negó con la cabeza su vientre se sentía cada vez más caliente y cuando abrió su boca para intentar articular palabra, solamente salió un gemido gutural de ella—. Es importante—. Su orgasmo también lo era. El castaño se colgó de él, tomándolo de los hombros.

—Después… ah—dijo, entrecortadamente, cerrando fuertemente los párpados.

—Quiero que hablemos ahora—. Dicho esto, Roxas lo miró con una mueca y el ceño fruncido. Evidentemente después del "sabes" todo se había ido a la borda, aunque a Sora poco le importaba. Tomo aire de nueva cuenta y trató de pensar como decir lo que quería. Aparentemente una parte del cerebro aún le funcionaba.

—Roxas… Tengo-ah! Tres dedos tuyos en mi interior… ahm… ._. ¿Sabes?—._ Tan pronto como el castaño terminó con ello. Los dedos en su interior salieron de él y Roxas comenzaba a alejarse de él. ¿¡Qué mierda había pasado ahora?—. ¡Hey, sabes que odio cuando haces eso!—. Roxas era tan incoherente a veces, como ésta. No era la primera vez que lo dejaba caliente, en todo sentido de la palabra y lo dejaba a él solo para terminar el trabajo. ¿Qué clase de idiota empezaba manoseando algo y luego lo dejaba?

— ¿Ahora puedes hablar?

— ¡No pienso tener una conversación contigo hasta que me _baje la temperatura_, Roxas!—. El chico, desnudo como estaba… igual que él, sonrió de costado y empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de baño.

—Disfruta tu tiempo libre, entonces—. Argh, el castaño cerró los ojos y se tendió en el suelo, esperando que cada parte de su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. No era como si fuera a masturbarse; mierda no. Eso sonaba raro teniendo a alguien que lo hiciera por él. A pesar que ese alguien parecía estar atravesando la menopausia.

— ¡Vuelve aquí y termina lo que empezaste!—. Sintió el calor subírsele a las mejillas de lo embarazoso de la situación.

—No, te sugiero que gastes tu energía en terminar por ti mismo.

Ahora no quería saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Roxas en estos momentos. Es decir debía ser importante para que se levantara y dejara todo en suspenso—ahora que caía en la cuenta, Sora lo había visto pensativo en los últimos días. No le había prestado atención puesto que Roxas la mayor parte del tiempo se cerraba en su nebulosa y se iba lejos del mundo real. Demasiado lejos para su gusto, pero no quería invadir ese espacio. Ya de por sí era difícil vivir con sus propios pensamientos como para agregarse más complicaciones. Tanteó el suelo en busca de su ropa interior ya que le traía sin cuidado si su erección perduraba el resto de la noche, y se estiró como un perro.

El cachorro que habían traído aparentemente se había aburrido de ser ignorado ya que yacía dormido en el pasillo de la pieza. O de lo que sería una habitación en cuanto compraran los muebles. Sora suspiro, visiblemente malhumorado mientras buscaba algo que hacer, ya que ciertamente no iba a hablar por Roxas por un buen rato.

Por eso es que no le gustaba pensar en estas cosas. Sora pasó una mano por sus cabellos, bufando en el trayecto y comenzando a caminar en círculos. Ni siquiera podía distraerse con el cachorro puesto que este se había olvidado de su existencia y estaba lejos, con Morfeo para ser explícito. Mordió el interior de su boca mientras caminaba hacia la cocina; por fortuna Leon había pensado en su bienestar y había llenado la bajo mesada de chocolate y leche. Bien, porque no necesitaba gastar su energía en algo. Así que, sin perder tiempo, el castaño tomo un vaso de vidrio y colocó chocolate sin medirse sin siquiera medirse. ¡Cómo se atrevía Roxas a dejarlo "esperando" por tercera vez! Hizo una mueca y frunció el entrecejo empezando a revolver con fuerza la leche que vertía hasta que el color chocolate comenzaba a verse a través del vidrio.

Estaba tan cabreado que podría romper la mesada de un solo golpe. Sora sabía que estos altibajos eran normales en cualquier pareja, pero… ¡esto había sido un atentado intencional hacia su persona! Suspiro mientras veía al motivo de su rabieta asomar su cabello ridículamente parado—y sensual—por el marco de la puerta. Roxas estaba serio, y al momento de sentarse en el suelo, tenía esos enormes ojos puestos en él.

Sora estaba tentando en ir a abrazarlo, era una de las pocas veces que Roxas se mostraba "tierno" frente suyo. Hay que tener en cuenta que el castaño consideraba algo adorable el hecho que sus labios hicieran una trompa y sus ojos le lanzaran dagas—bueno, sacando la mirada, la trompa era una perfecta "o" y estaba semi-desnudo. Esta vez no iba a caer en la tentación.

Es decir… aún se debatía entre golpearlo o abrazarlo por lo cual su garganta produjo un sonoro gruñido y le dio la espalda. Había cosas que se podían hacer y otras no. El sexo era inmaculado para él, y no era la primera vez que le perdonaba esa actitud. En parte le hacía acordar a él mismo: infantil y testarudo, pero como era Roxas de quién se hablaba aquí eso no contaba. Roxas era el maduro de los dos. O al menos eso creía, en estos momentos lo dudaba. Sin embargo, Sora no era de los que podían mantener la lengua quieta mucho tiempo. Por lo cual ya le estaba ardiendo la garganta con tal de proferir palabra alguna—a decir verdad, le intrigaba un poco su actitud. Debía ser importante.

El castaño clavó sus ojos en el techo, pensativo. No tenía idea de que le pasaba a Roxas por la cabeza, pero desde la actitud pensativa de unos días antes hasta ahora… se estaba empezando a preocupar.

¿Y si quería romper con él? Oh, espera un poco, ellos no eran pareja exactamente, ¿no? Sora puso los ojos en blanco. No había pensado en eso; las cosas habían fluido con tal naturalidad que se le había pasado por alto ese detalle. Parpadeó y miró a Roxas de reojo. No sería normal que pasara eso, ¿verdad? Sonrió de lado mientras continuaba revolviendo el chocolate que estaba más que deshecho. Y ahora que se percataba la erección le había bajado en un parpadeo. La parte buena era que no tendría que lidiar con ella en lo que restaba del día.

— ¿Ahora puedes hablar?—dijo en un murmullo Roxas, con la mano en su boca, acomodándose en el suelo. Sora se mordió los labios mientras luchaba con la tentación de no violarlo contra la pared. Es decir, el muchacho se veía maduro, sensual, con sus piernas esparcidas y su trompa más carnosa que un principio. Sora frunció el entrecejo.

—No trates de seducirme, Roxas, y además ¡hablaré contigo en cuanto olvide lo que me hiciste allá!—. Espetó con el ceño fruncido empezando a caminar en dirección a la sala, con el otro siguiéndolo de cerca. Era evidente que esto iba a dar para rato y el castaño no tenía intención alguna de retroceder de su decisión de no hablar.

—Porque no olvidas tus partes un momento, Sora. Esto es importante, ¿sabes?—. Ahora Roxas estaba en un rincón cruzado de brazos y con los ojos fijos en cualquier lado menos en él. El castaño gesticuló antes de imitar el gesto, terminando su espalda contra la pared y observándolo de hito en hito.

—Vivo con ellas todo el tiempo, es imposible olvidarlas—. Oh, bien, cuando su amante lo miraba de esa forma ciertamente no podía negarse porque significaba que su paciencia había llegado a tope por el día de hoy. Es increíble que se hubiera acabado la tolerancia—. Bien, esto haremos: hablamos como quieres, tenemos sexo como quiero yo y mañana será otro día. ¿Bien?—. El muchacho alzó una ceja ante su declaración y suspiró resignado, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes olvidar eso ni por un segundo, ¿verdad?—dijo, riendo levemente, el malhumor parecía haberse filtrado por la ventana y la presión de sus hombros era bien leve—. Bien, estaba tratando de preguntar esto—. Sora sabía que Roxas no sabía andar con rodeos, por eso es que no le extrañó que le preguntara directamente lo siguiente: —Nosotros… somos pareja, ¿verdad?

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco. Parpadeó. Volvió a parpadear. Y no pudo evitar el matarse de risa, rodando por el piso y sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Mierda, se le estaban saltando las lágrimas. De pensar que segundos atrás él se había hecho la misma pregunta y dudaba de ello; ahora era una confirmación a que el tema no iba por ahí. Ahora… era de esperarse de alguien como Roxas era de esperarse una cosa así—una de las cosas que resultaba ser su mayor atractivo era el ser independiente del resto; reservado y lo gracioso era que podía preguntar cosas como estas sin dar vueltas. Hasta este momento Sora no se había dado cuenta que estaba completamente, ciegamente, enamorado de un chico que no sabía otra forma de expresarse si no era a través de palabras y mostrándose distante. Si miraba hacia atrás, el castaño habría pegado el grito en cielo antes de sentir su libertad siendo amenazada. Ahora no podía sentir otra cosa que plenitud; había un enorme trecho entre la distancia que había sido y la que era ahora, en un aspecto no tan único—más bien destacaba un "nosotros" en esto. En el cambio. En todo.

Sora sonrió con calma, olvidando el infantilismo y el hecho que Roxas miraba el suelo molesto por su abrupta risa; tocó su rostro y lo miró con ojos sinceros. De la misma que Roxas lo había mirado todo este tiempo.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Roxas?—. Susurró sobre sus labios. Y aunque al principio el muchacho pareció no entenderlo, la reacción seguida le indicó que al fin había recibido el mensaje. Estaba seguro que Roxas le correspondía en cada sentido de la palabra, pero de ninguna manera iba a decirlo en voz alto. Mierda, su orgullo no lo permitiría. No obstante, en algunas cosas las que sobran son palabras.

**Fin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece; son propiedad de Nomura sensei y Square Enix.

**A/N: **Pfff. Siento tanto la demora, la verdad atravesé lo que muchos conoceran, un bloqueo. Sin embargo, con este capítulo, el fic ya se terminó. La verdad tuve mis serias dudas de si este capítulo era coherente o no xD Pero como supuestamente es "humor-romance" no vi nada de malo en agregar estas cosas. Anyways, espero que lo hayan disfrutado =D No me verán por aquí por un tiempo, quiero terminar una cosa de Naruto que empecé a escribir y creo que me tomará tiempo así que... ¡Muchas Gracias a quienes leyeron hasta el final! Espero que les haya gustado~

Como siempre digo: ¿review, pwease? -ojos de cachorro-

¡Saludos!


End file.
